


Actually We're Just Friends

by Emily_Woods



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Woods/pseuds/Emily_Woods
Summary: Эрик - замечательный ведущий новостей, Чарльз - не менее талантливый метеоролог. Как звезды Четвертого канала и довольно публичные персоны, они постоянно окружены папарацци и надоедливыми фанатами. А что может быть более увлекательно, чем на постоянной основе врать всем этим людям, рассказывая откровенно противоположные друг другу вещи? Ведь каждому в жизни нужно маленькое хобби. И, кажется, они нашли свое.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 9





	1. Сейчас

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в декабре 2017 года на ficbook.net под ником marion_ember, выкладывается сюда самим автором в связи с проблемами с сайтом и переездом сюда ;)
> 
> [Для любителей визуализации](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/59/14/e1/5914e1a4a1b4f59ee34ca3b02934fac3--marvel-girl-marvel-dc.jpg)

\- …таким образом, сильные ветры и грозы затронут только северную часть страны, поэтому нам, южанам, нечего бояться. Всем же остальным искренне желаю не забывать зонтики дома и пить побольше чая, поскольку, как видите, холода не за горами. С вами был Чарльз Ксавье, увидимся завтра, - он отсалютовал в камеру и выдохнул, услышав заветное «Снято!»

\- Ум-ни-чка, - по слогам произнесла Мойра, протягивая уставшему Ксавье чашку капучино.

\- Спасибо, - благодарно кивнул тот, отпивая напиток маленькими глоточками и наблюдая, как операторы и ассистенты мельтешат, упаковывая оборудование. – Эрик уже закончил?

Мойра улыбнулась своей привычной хитрой улыбочкой:

\- Да, его должны отпустить… - его ассистентка взглянула на наручные часы, - где-то минут через десять. Тебе как раз пока что смоют грим. Китти, милая, займись.

Новенькая девочка-стажер чуть зарделась при виде очень молодого и, тем не менее, талантливого ведущего, но, надо отдать ей должное, быстро взяла себя в руки и в целом вела себя довольно профессионально.

«Что ж, - вздохнул про себя Чарльз, - одной головной болью меньше».

Окончив все процедуры, Китти собрала свои инструменты и, пожелав «мистеру Ксавье» хорошего вечера, удалилась, цокая каблучками.

Мойра молча подняла бровь, ожидая вердикта. Китти работала у них уже несколько месяцев, и надо было принять решение насчет ее дальнейшей судьбы. Чарльз еле заметно кивнул, и Мойра быстро поставила какую-то закорючку в своей вечной папке с заметками. Они знали друг друга достаточно хорошо, чтобы не нуждаться в дополнительных словах хотя бы в профессиональной сфере.

\- Ну, я пойду? – осторожно спросил он, снимая пальто со спинки кресла.

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь у меня? Ты же босс, - тепло сказала ему Мойра.

\- Иногда я об этом забываю, - улыбнулся он и направился к выходу.

С Мактаггерт их связывала взаимная глубокая симпатия. Он знал, что она была хорошим человеком и просто замечательным другом, а еще делала работу Чарльза на Четвертом канале намного более приятной, чем она могла бы быть. 

\- Привет Эрику, - услышал он себе в спину перед тем, как закрыть дверь.

Эта фраза невольно заставила его улыбнуться.

В другом конце здания Леншерр одним жестом отослал всех надоедливых мелких сошек, крутившихся вокруг и что-то требовавших. Он знал, что если их информация будет по-настоящему важной, Хэнк незамедлительно об этом сообщит.

Эмма, откинув свои длинные светлые кудри, поправляла и без того идеальный макияж, и Эрик уже в который раз закатил глаза, глядя на это. Она была неплохим ведущим новостей, то есть умела неплохо читать с бумажки или экрана и сверкать своей белозубой голливудской улыбкой на все четыре стороны. Но на этом, как ему казалось, Эмма заканчивалась – как человек и как личность. Порой Леншерра бесила ее пустоголовость.

\- Хэй, – Эрик привлек внимание своего ассистента, тронув его за локоть, - я ушел.

Хэнк кивнул, не отрываясь от лэптопа.

\- Чарльз уже ждет тебя внизу. Наш водитель готов отвезти вас куда угодно, твою машину вернут из ремонта только на следующей неделе. Ты ведь помнишь, что завтра нужно приехать на полчаса раньше? У тебя встреча с продюсером.

\- Спасибо, хорошо.

\- Не забудь поужинать.

\- Да, мамочка, - подражая детскому голосу, пропищал Эрик.

\- Ох, вали уже. Не знаю, как Чарльз тебя терпит.

Улыбнувшись и похлопав напоследок друга по плечу, Леншерр вышел из студии.

Чарльз и правда ждал его на диванчике в вестибюле. Услышав характерные звуки, Эрик вздохнул.

\- Angry Birds?

\- Да, и я никак не могу пройти этот чертов уровень.

Эрик с улыбкой покачал головой.

\- Ужин? – продолжил Чарльз, не отрываясь от экрана.

\- Разумеется. Водитель уже ждет.

Эрик смог оторвать его от игры только на подъезде к одному из их любимых ресторанов.

Официантка провела их к столику, принесла меню и медленно отошла, постоянно оглядываясь назад. Она выглядела так, словно все пыталась вспомнить, откуда же может их знать.

Чарльз на ее странное поведение лишь довольно усмехнулся, а затем переключил все свое внимание на Леншерра.

\- Что у тебя стряслось?

Эрик встретился с ним глазами и увидел только искреннюю заботу, чуть прикрытую привычным сарказмом.

\- Это Эмма, - скрывать что-то друг от друга им не имело смысла.

\- О неееет... – застонал Чарльз, складывая ноги на подставку кресла Эрика. – Что наша мисс Всемирная Барби ляпнула на этот раз? Надеюсь, она не предлагала перекрасить тебе ногти в розовый, потому что «это хорошо пошло бы твоему оттенку кожи и неплохо выглядело бы на камеру»? – он поднял указательный палец вверх, привлекая внимание к важности момента. - Потому что все знают, что красить тебе ногти имею право только я, и только в черный, который достаточно точно отображает цвет твоей пропащей души.

\- Спасибо, Чарльз, - язвительно прищурил глаза Эрик, наблюдая за тем, как Ксавье веселится вовсю.

\- Ну что ты, дорогой, - Чарльз легко накрыл его ладонь своей, - я же всегда тебе говорил, что на работу главными ведущими новостей берут только холеных блондинок.

Эрик лишь фыркнул на него исподлобья, откидывая набок уже порядком отросшую темную челку.

\- Но я же не…

Ксавье притворно вздохнул, закатывая глаза.

\- Я говорил про твою душу, мой друг, ду-шу, - по слогам произнес он, все еще улыбаясь.

Официантка выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы принести им еду. Расставив тарелки, она мило улыбнулась.

Чарльз улыбнулся ей в ответ. Они с девушкой обменивались привычными любезностями, пока Леншерр спокойно выбирал листики салата из соседней тарелки.

Под заинтересованным взглядом официантки он поднял одну бровь, и, ничуть не смутившись, объяснил:

\- У него аллергия на латук.

Чарльз только пожал плечами, даже не обратив на это внимание.

\- Погодите… Я, кажется, вас узнала! Вы - те ребята с Четвертого канала.

Невинная улыбка Чарльза моментально сменилась так хорошо знакомым Эрику голливудским оскалом. Пришло время шоу.

\- О, как это приятно! Ты слышал, Эрик, - Чарльз словно невзначай положил ему руку на внутреннюю сторону бедра, привлекая внимание. – Сара знает, кто мы такие.

Упомянутая Сара активно закивала. Жест Ксавье не остался для нее незамеченным и спровоцировал следующее высказывание:

\- Кстати, должна сказать, вы – очень милая пара.

По глазам было видно, что она лишь хотела сделать им приятное. Эрик знал, что где-то внутри Чарльз сейчас расплылся в улыбке и довольно прошептал «Попалась!». Но внешне это совершенно никак не проявилось - Ксавье лишь тепло улыбнулся, оставляя свой автограф на салфетке и подсовывая ее Леншерру, чтобы он тоже расписался.

\- Спасибо, нам очень приятно, но мы не пара. На самом деле мы просто друзья, - как можно более спокойно ответил он.

Лицо девушки вспыхнуло, и она поспешно исправилась:

\- Извините, я просто предположила, что…

\- Все в порядке, правда, - лениво ответил ей Эрик. – Но я не понимаю, почему все обязательно считают нас парой. Чарльз, разве мы похожи на пару?

\- Нисколько. Не знаю, откуда наши фанаты все это берут, - в тон ему ответил Ксавье.

\- Я слышала, как моя подруга говорила о вас, и я подумала… Да еще и папарацци… и эти слухи… и фотографии в новостях… - девушка совсем растерялась.

\- Не верьте всем слухам, - по-дружески подмигнул ей Чарльз. – Мы всегда были самыми лучшими друзьями, еще со старшей школы, когда вместе добивались свидания от одной девушки… как ее звали?

\- Ребекка Грэм, - мягко подсказал ему Эрик, не моргнув и глазом. На сегодняшний день у них была как минимум сотня сценариев этой истории, и Леншерр на автомате выдал первое имя, что пришло ему в голову.

\- Вот-вот, Ребекка. Милая была девушка, - мечтательно произнес Чарльз и легко пихнул Эрика в бок. – Мы даже как-то подрались за нее, помнишь?

\- А то! Ты разбил мне губу, и я потом еще две недели выглядел, как самый крутой парень школы.

\- Так что, видите ли, Сара, мы просто друзья. Ходим выпить пива по пятницам и ужинаем вместе раз в неделю, чтобы поделиться последними новостями. Ничего романтического.

\- Но нет же, папарацци просто обязаны все извратить и выставить в совершенном ином свете! – ворчливо закатил глаза Эрик.

\- Мне очень жаль, я должна была догадаться сразу. Мне не стоило об этом говорить. Еще раз извините, - официантка чуть поклонилась и поспешно сбежала в комнату для персонала.

Они оба проводили ее долгими взглядами: Эрик – равнодушным, а Чарльз – немного сочувствующим.

\- Купилась? – чуть наклонил голову набок Ксавье.

\- Еще бы!

\- Ты был великолепен. «Папарацци просто обязаны все извратить», - с ухмылкой процитировал его Чарльз, накалывая картофелину с тарелки Эрика на вилку.

Леншерр считал, что за пару месяцев такой жизни они заслужили уже как минимум десяток Оскаров, только вот почему-то пока что никто не спешил им их вручать.

\- Мойра передала тебе вести с фронта? – поинтересовался Эрик, уже прекрасно зная, каков будет ответ.

\- Так точно, - отсалютовал ему Чарльз вилкой, придвигая блинчики с клубникой поближе к себе. – Ты вот, например, знал, что наша пара вышла в топ-рейтинг по популярности? Все-таки тот факт, что ты на прошлой неделе «бесстрашно сломал грабителю нос, защищая мою честь», - он выделил фразу кавычками в воздухе, наверняка цитируя какой-то из таблоидов, - принес свои результаты.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - галантно улыбнулся ему Эрик.

\- Ага, мне только искренне жаль гипотетического грабителя. Ходят слухи, он в больнице с семью переломами.

Эрик поднял одну бровь.

\- Вау, кажется, я немного перестарался, «защищая твою честь»…

\- Три из них открытые, - хохоча над серьезным видом друга, добавил Чарльз.

\- М-да. Неловко, однако, вышло, - признал Леншерр, пожимая плечами.

\- В общих чертах, наши персоны сейчас невероятно обсуждаемы. Люди прямо сражаются и перегрызают друг другу глотки в спорах, чьи слухи являются правдивыми, а чьи - нет.

На слове «сражаются», Чарльз принялся ожесточенно жестикулировать и тыкать вилкой в воздух. Эрику пришлось вмешаться, отобрав это смертоносное оружие и заменив его ложкой.

\- Это ладно, я еще даже не начал перечислять все имена для детей, которых мы заводим с помощью суррогатной матери на этой неделе.

Эрик лишь покачал головой:

\- Ну, просвети меня.

Не то чтобы эта тема была невероятно интересной, но ему нравилось, как это забавляет Чарльза.

\- Большинство делает почему-то ставки на Гилдероя, но, по-моему, нашему гипотетическому сыну оно совершенно не подходит! Для девочки кто-то пустил слух о имени «Марианна», и, как по мне, это намного лучше, чем «Гилдерой». Кто вообще в трезвом уме и светлой памяти назовет своего ребенка Гилдероем…

Эрик мысленно улыбнулся, когда понял, что перестал слушать еще в самом начале речи. Чарльз жестикулировал, что-то активно рассказывая, его эмоции сменялись быстрым калейдоскопом, и чтобы понять, о чем он думает в тот или другой момент, Леншерру уже давно не нужно было слышать сами слова.

Они неспешно расплатились и вышли из ресторана – вечер четверга располагал к долгим прогулкам на свежем воздухе, но в центре Нью-Йорка, к сожалению, его было не так уж и много.

На улице их уже встречали папарацци и обычные зеваки. Кто-то громко засвистел, камеры защелкали, и Эрик вспомнил, как он ненавидел всех этих людей в первое время на работе. Сейчас с того момента прошли годы, и все крики и комментарии публики максимум могут вызвать у него легкую улыбку. Страшная штука – сила привычки.

Эрик смог выделить в толпе самый громкий голос:

\- Мистер Леншерр, как бы вы объяснили свое позавчерашнее заявление о том, что мечтаете разнообразить свою сексуальную жизнь с мистером Ксавье третьим участником?

\- Я не понял, а что, с этим какие-то проблемы? Или, может, вы хотите присоединиться?

Корреспондент смутился, а Эрик довольно поднял бровь - таких, как этот настырный молодой человек, Леншерр ел на завтрак, обед и ужин. Он хищно улыбнулся, но так и не успел начать свою уничижительную тираду.

\- Именно поэтому, Эрик. Поэтому я наконец подаю на развод, - в сердцах крикнул ему Чарльз.

Леншерр аж поперхнулся на середине предложения.

\- Милый, подожди, давай все обсудим! А как же дети? – буднично принялся заламывать руки он, даже особо не стараясь – все равно папарацци нужны только фото и цитаты.

\- Дети остаются с тобой, так будет лучше для всех, - драматично проговорил Чарльз и сел в вовремя подъехавшую машину. Эрик поспешил залезть в салон за ним, по привычке громко выкрикивая что-то вроде «Пожалуйста, дай мне еще один шанс».

Джип тронулся, и яркие вспышки камер остались позади. Посмотрев друг на друга, они рассмеялись.

\- Это в высшей степени несправедливо! Почему детей всегда забираю я? Следующий раз ты окажешься невероятным подлецом и будешь изменять мне с нашим горячим латиноамериканским планировщиком свадьбы.

\- Неплохо. Тогда давай для пикантности всех событий ты еще и будешь спать с моей… - они лукаво переглянулись, - …сестрой? – предположил Чарльз.

Эрик пожал плечами.

\- Почему бы и нет? Плюс еще… хмм… скажем, ваш отец всегда меня ненавидел и после скандала с разводом грозится меня побить. Или засудить.

\- Да пожалуйста. Если все это пройдет гладко, предлагаю через недели две «помириться» обратно… А то жизнь без тебя такая серая и одинокая, - притворно вздохнул Чарльз и положил голову Эрику на плечо.

К этому моменту личный водитель уже не просто поглядывал на них в зеркало заднего вида, а еще и посмеивался в особо драматичных моментах.


	2. Четыре Недели Назад

Задумавшись, Чарльз и не заметил, как оприходовал еще два бокала шампанского. После каждого из них идея пойти на новогодний корпоратив в пятницу вечером после долгого-долгого рабочего дня казалась ему все менее и менее кошмарной.

Он повернул голову вправо и в паре метров от себя увидел Эрика, панически трепыхающегося в счастливых объятьях Эммы. О, эта женщина была до безумства надоедливой! 

Чарльз даже начал лениво размышлять о том, чтобы встать и спасти Леншерра от лап накрашенного и налакированного создания с длинными красными ногтями, но на этом месте немного завис.

Он наблюдал за Эриком и неспешно крутил в руках бокал. Эмма уже отпустила свою добычу и теперь с очень серьезным лицом рассуждала о чем-то наверняка невероятно скучном. Чарльз различал тщательно замаскированное презрение Эрика, его недоверие, негодование и попытки закатить глаза.

Невозможно было знать Эрика так хорошо, как знал он – это было фактом. Чарльз улыбнулся и встал со своего места. Мир самую малость покачнулся, что давало смутное представление о том, сколько именно бокалов он выпил. Но было, в общем-то все равно, ведь он давно не школьник на выпускном и умеет держать себя в руках.

На другом конце зала Эрик глубоко вдохнул и пообещал себе еще две минуты в обществе Эммы. Две минуты, потом он извинится и скажет, что ему стоит пойти и проверить, как там Чарльз.

Идеальный предлог отпал сам по себе, когда Ксавье лично объявился рядом, приобнимая Эрика за талию.

\- Эмма, милая, замечательно выглядишь сегодня, это платье тебе невероятно к лицу, - ласково сказал он, практически не соврав. Все-таки, несмотря на определенные недостатки характера, мисс Фрост была невероятно красива.

\- Ох, спасибо, Чарльз. Знаешь, я тут как раз рассказывала Эрику, что мой парикмахер… - она продолжила ворковать на фоне. Надо отдать ей должное, из-за своей работы она делала это очень четко и артикулированно.

Чарльз чуть плотнее обнял Эрика и, игнорируя девушку на фоне, ласково спросил:

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? Может, хочешь поехать домой? – он заботливо положил руку Леншерру на лоб, пытаясь измерить температуру.

Эрик был вынужден выйти на работу, еще не до конца оправившись от гриппа, и Чарльзу очень, очень не хотелось рецидивов.

\- Вы ведете себя, словно супружеская пара, - закатила глаза Эмма, явно стараясь удачно пошутить.

Это была не первая и далеко не последняя подобная шутка в их жизни, но на этот раз у Чарльза было отличное настроение, поскольку сильного жара у Эрика не наблюдалось, за окном везде лежал снег, и к тому же он самостоятельно осилил около семи бокалов спиртного.

Пока Эрик пытался сообразить что-то остроумное на это замечание, Чарльз уже вставил свое:

\- О, Эмма, дорогая, тебе так никто и не сказал, да? Уже скоро год как.

Выражение ее лица абсолютно стоило этой невинной лжи. Эрик достаточно хорошо знал Чарльза, чтобы не встревать во что-либо, что он замышлял.

\- Год, как..?

Эмма недоверчиво перевела взгляд на Леншерра, и тот только пожал плечами.

\- К сожалению, мы не можем носить кольца на работе. Гарри Уилсон, всеобщий биг босс, подумал, что будет лучше, если мы останемся для публики двумя холостяками, сама понимаешь, - легко продолжал Чарльз, заинтересованно вглядываясь за ее спину куда-то в зал, создавая впечатление, что сообщает ей совершенно очевидные вещи.

Чуть оправившись от удивления, Эмма только кивнула:

\- Ох, ну что же, поздравляю! Признаться, я и понятия не имела, что… Вы должны рассказать мне все-все! Как и где прошла ваша свадьба? Что вы думаете насчет детей? Кто проводил церемонию? Что сказали ваши родители?

\- Уже поздно, дорогая, я думаю, нам стоит…

В отдалении забили городские часы на ратуше и все присутствующие в зале принялись отсчитывать секунды.

Чарльз повернулся лицом к Эрику и в общей суматохе прошептал ему на ухо:

\- Прости за это, мне очень хотелось увидеть ее удивленное лицо.

Десять, девять…

Эрик улыбнулся и наклонился к уху Чарльза:

…восемь, семь, шесть…

\- Ничего, мне даже понравилось, это было замечательное зрелище. Возможно, нам стоит врать людям почаще.

…пять, четыре…

Чарльз засмеялся, почувствовав на себе заинтересованный взгляд Эммы.

…три, два…

\- Ты же понимаешь, она теперь ожидает, что…

Эрик молча поцеловал его.

В отдалении люди смеялись и обнимались, взрывались петарды, падал снег.

…один! С Новым годом!

***

Входящее сообщение: Чарльз  
«Ты уже видел новости?»

Входящее сообщение: Эрик  
«Нет, а ты?»

Входящее сообщение: Чарльз  
«Поверь, ты не захочешь это пропустить»

Через пятнадцать минут Чарльз услышал звонок мобильного и нервно усмехнулся. По его ожиданиям, Эрик должен был позвонить еще полторы минуты назад - видимо, Леншерр стареет и уже соображает не так быстро, как раньше.

\- Ну как тебе? – приложив трубку к уху, без предисловий начал Чарльз.

\- Прости, компьютер опять завис. Я даже подумать не мог, что все это разлетится так быстро…

\- Ты думаешь, это она?..

\- Нет-нет, ты же знаешь Эмму – может, она и не получит премии за смекалку в этой жизни, но она достаточно профессиональна, чтобы не делать таких глупостей.

\- Тогда кто?

\- Чарльз, в зале было около сотни людей, - мягко напомнил Эрик. - То, что мы стояли в самом углу, не сильно нас спасло, знаешь ли.

Чарльз закусил губу и принялся нервно вышагивать по комнате. Остановившись перед своим ноутбуком, он уже в который раз зацепился взглядом за кричащие заголовки во вкладках.

Эрик на другом конце линии вздохнул:

\- Перестань это делать.

\- Ты же меня не видишь.

\- Я слышу, как ты дышишь, а также знаю, что в данный момент ты в кровь раскусываешь губы и барабанишь пальцами по столешнице. Перестань.

Чарльз резко выпрямился.

\- Черт, мне так жаль, Эрик, я не совсем трезво соображал, что делаю, мне… нам не стоило… Черт, это же была просто шутка!

Они помолчали.

\- Я знаю, давай просто дадим опровержение всему? Скажем, что это гнусная клевета? – наигранно бодро предложил Чарльз.

\- Ты же сам знаешь, что это не поможет. Нас видела целая куча народу. И хотя большинство из них и подписало договор о неразглашении фактов из личной жизни сотрудников канала, но для некоторых всегда закон не писан, – спокойно парировал Эрик, и Чарльз знал, чувствовал, что в этот момент он расслабленно поводит плечами.

Задумавшись, Ксавье снова закусил губу. Он знал, что ничем особо ужасным эта история не грозит – даже наоборот, интерес к их персонам наверняка возрастет, что положительно скажется на рейтингах, да и ни у одного из них нет постоянного партнера, репутацию которого подмочили бы подобные слухи.

\- Чарльз?

\- Угу, я думаю.

\- Чтобы ты им не сказал сейчас, люди все равно всегда будут недовольны… Ты же знаешь это, правда? – немного неуверенно закончил Эрик, словно сомневаясь, что это вообще стоит говорить вслух.

В голове Чарльза что-то тихо щелкнуло, его взгляд быстро изменился.

\- Эрик… - медленно протянул он, расплываясь в хитрой улыбке.

\- О нет, я знаю этот голос. Ни разу, ты слышишь меня, ни разу этот голос не сулил мне ничего хорошего.

\- А как же тот день рождения, на котором мы проучили Брайана, закидав огромным тортом, что купила тебе… мама? – Чарльз чуть запнулся перед последним словом и знал, что ему не стоило об этом напоминать, но Эрик сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.

\- Ну… ладно, возможно, это и правда было чуточку забавно.

\- Хочешь развлечься еще немного? Нам же уже нечего терять, верно? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Чарльз, наконец спокойно сев в свое любимое кресло и перестав барабанить пальцами по крышке ноутбука.

\- Хмм… А у меня есть варианты ответов?

\- Эрик!

Леншерр рассмеялся, и Чарльз не смог не улыбнуться в ответ.

\- Да, хорошо, хорошо. Чтобы ты ни задумал – я подыграю. Но у меня есть чувство, что я об этом пожалею. Это что-то опасное?

\- Что ты, конечно нет, - промурлыкал Чарльз, планируя свои следующие действия. – У нас с тобой просто только что появилось маленькое хобби. Папарацци хотят пикантных подробностей? О, они их получат.

Тон, которым это все было сказано, заставил Эрика чуть вздрогнуть. Он улыбнулся в предвкушении.

***

Крики преследовали их повсюду, начиная от момента, когда внедорожник остановился перед входом в здание Четвертого канала.

\- Мистер Ксавье, погодите минуту…

\- Всего один вопрос!..

\- Кенни, вот они! Снимай крупным планом!

\- Мистер Леншерр, мистер Леншерр! Для «Топ медиа ньюс»: как бы вы прокомментировали скандальную новогоднюю утечку информации, касающуюся вас и мистера Ксавье?

Эрик мысленно вздохнул и подумал: «Вот и реальное начало эфира».

\- Мы не собираемся сейчас делать никаких официальных заявлений, спасибо. Хорошего вам дня.

Рука Чарльза обвилась вокруг его талии. Он вышел из машины сразу за Эриком и решил не терять время попусту.

\- Ну что ты, я считаю, нам все же стоит прояснить этот момент, - хищно промурлыкал он, прижимаясь к Эрику как можно ближе: - Имел место один досадный инцидент, но теперь ситуация благополучно разрешилась. Мы немного торопимся в данный момент, но мы обязательно ответим на ваши вопросы попозже, - ласково улыбнулся Чарльз и склонил голову чуть набок.

Репортеры казались довольными таким ответом, и толпа чуть расступилась, давая им пройти в здание.

\- Чарльз Фрэнсис Ксавье! – послышался окрик сразу возле входа.

На них смотрела Мойра и, судя по ее лицу, она не была на седьмом небе от счастья. Но стены здания были стеклянными и папарацци все еще наблюдали за ситуацией, поэтому это явно было не лучшее место для «разбора полетов».

\- Время начинать шоу, - довольно прошептал Чарльз на ухо Эрику и, легко поцеловав мужчину в щеку, крикнул напоследок: - Хорошего тебе дня!

Когда он грациозной танцующей походкой отошел на пару шагов, Леншерр, улыбаясь, громко фыркнул:

\- Позер!

\- Ну ты же все равно меня любишь.

Пара сотрудников на фоне подавилась кофе из пластиковых стаканчиков после этого уверенного заявления. Эрик только хмыкнул.

На этом Чарльз с Мойрой зашли в лифт и двери за ними закрылись.

Повисла напряженная пауза. Ксавье довольно рассматривал расписной потолок лифта и думал о том, что почему-то никогда не замечал, что на нем такие симпатичные фиолетовые цветочки. Если присмотреться и закрыть левый глаз, то они чуть напоминали его любимые леденцы в красивых лиловых обертках и…

\- Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

\- Нет, - просто улыбнулся он, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

Мойра аж поперхнулась от такого прямолинейного ответа. Чарльз знал, что, к счастью, она обычно не умела обижаться на него долго.

Они вышли на шестнадцатом этаже, который полностью занимал отдел прогноза погоды. Чарльз приветливо здоровался с коллегами, но на вопросы предпочитал либо не отвечать вовсе, либо увиливал, как только мог.

Китти была единственной, кто ничего не спросил, и Чарльз был очень благодарен ей за это. Во время наложения грима они перебросились парой ничего не стоящих фраз о самочувствии и о предыдущем уик-энде, поблагодарили друг друга за работу и разошлись в разные стороны.

\- Эфир через пять… Четыре… Три… - дальше оператор показывал пальцами, и Чарльз включился в работу практически сразу же.

\- А теперь слово переходит к Чарльзу Ксавье с рапортом о погоде на завтра, - прощебетала Эмма, демонстрируя всем свой голливудский оскал. – Чарльз, прошу тебя.

\- Спасибо, Эмма. Завтра нас всех ожидает немного неприятное похолодание…

Текст шел легко и непринужденно, как обычно и должно быть. Чарльз влился в свою струю, но мгновенно пришел в себя, как только эфир закончился. Он нетерпеливо попросил Китти поторопиться со смыванием грима, очень уж хотелось приступить к активным действиям.

Эрик, разумеется, ждал его внизу, но так, чтобы от толпы папарацци за окном его закрывала толстая колонна. Чарльз пару раз нервно провел рукой по волосам.

Через минуту, не выдержав, Леншерр перехватил его запястье.

\- Эй, эй, расслабься.

\- Я расслаблен.

Эрик молча поднял бровь и поправил ему галстук. Чарльз отвел глаза. Все решалось сейчас – у них еще была возможность разрешить эту ситуацию, как нормальные люди.

\- Чарльз?

Ксавье поднял взгляд. Улыбка Эрика была привычно теплой, знакомой, и вселяла чувство защищенности.

\- Это никому не навредит, и они это заслужили.

Чарльз почувствовал, как впервые за последние пару часов узел нервов в груди ослабел. Он улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Ты прав. Ты, как всегда, прав, - кивнул Ксавье и вышел из-за колонны так, чтобы папарацци его видели. Вспышки камер не замедлили последовать. Он помахал рукой журналистам, повернувшись к Эрику в пол оборота. – Ты со мной?

\- Еще бы я тебя оставил, - послышался голос прямо рядом с его ухом.

Они вышли из здания синхронно, как в замедленной съемке какой-то крутой рекламы, будто репетируя это часами. Волна криков и микрофонов буквально сметала с ног.

\- Перейдем сразу к делу: вы наверняка все хотите знать, как мы прокомментируем последние слухи? – начал Чарльз, и толпа тут же затаила дыхание, чтобы услышать каждый звук, который он собирался издать.

Со всех сторон послышались одобрительное мычание и одинокие «да!».

Ксавье повернулся к Эрику, чтобы проверить, что того точно все устраивает. Он встретился глазами с Чарльзом и задорно ему подмигнул. Ксавье невольно отметил, что тот выглядит намного более живым и бодрым, чем в последние пару месяцев.

Что же, возможно, не одному ему идея немного поиграть с папарацци пришлась по душе.

Эрик вдохнул и принялся самозабвенно врать.


	3. Три Недели Назад

Чарльзу казалось, что еще несколько звонков домофона, и он просто сойдет с ума – кто бы ни стоял на пороге, он был невероятно настойчив в своем желании войти в квартиру.

Простонав, он поплелся к двери, на ходу зевая и стараясь не врезаться в различные выступающие углы мебели.

Звонок издал последнюю трель и замолк. Чарльз от удивления даже немного проснулся, что с ним случалось довольно редко без помощи удивительного изобретения человечества под названием «кофеин».

\- Мама, что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Приехала надоедать тебе, разумеется. Что еще я могу тут делать?

Чарльз смутился.

\- Ты могла бы хотя бы предупредить о своем приезде, - пробубнил он себе под нос, вспоминая о степени чистоты квартиры и недовольно морщась.

\- А ты мог бы предупредить о том, что пару лет как замужем за Эриком и у вас, оказывается, уже несколько детей, - безапелляционно отрезала женщина, отодвигая сына с прохода и одновременно снимая свое дорогое кашемировое пальто. – Чарльз, милый, почему я должна узнавать о том, что стала бабушкой, из новостей?

Ксавье вздохнул, предчувствуя сложный разговор, запахнул полы любимого халата и пошел делать чай. Не глядя, он набрал привычное сочетание клавиш на телефоне и уже через полминуты слышал бодрый голос Эрика.

\- Да?

\- Доброе утро, свет очей моих, - заспанно и саркастично произнес Чарльз, а затем продолжил обманчиво ласково: - А что ты там сейчас делаешь такое с утра пораньше?

Эрика не мог не насторожить его тон.

\- Бегаю? – предположил он, понимая, что, судя по всему, направление его активности сейчас изменится.

\- Мгм… Дело вот в чем, любовь моя. Приехала моя мать и спрашивает, почему ей не пришло приглашение на свадьбу и какие салфетки мы хотим на праздничный стол – бежевые или цвета слоновой кости.

Эрик вздохнул и вытер пот со лба полотенцем.

\- Понял тебя, буду через полчаса и куплю булочки по дороге.

\- Уж будь так добр, пожалуйста.

Эрик подъехал через тридцать семь минут, которые для Чарльза тянулись просто вечно. Мама успела задать как минимум семнадцать слишком неприличных вопросов про его личную жизнь, двенадцать полуприличных и пять нейтрально-вежливых по личной шкале Ксавье. Он считал.

Поэтому, услышав звонок в дверь, Чарльз был готов кинуться Эрику на шею и пообещать ему все, что угодно, лишь бы он исправил щекотливое положение. Леншерр привез завтрак, и, что немаловажно, свою шикарнейшую улыбку, которая легко очаровывала женщин от 5 до 95.

\- Шэрон, мой бог, вы ли это? Роскошно выглядите. Эта новая прическа вам невероятно к лицу.

\- Эрик, дорогой, ты мне льстишь.

\- Нисколько, мэм. Лесть основывается в первую очередь на вранье или приукрашивании действительности, а то, что вы выглядите не больше чем на тридцать – простой факт.

\- Учись, Чарльз, - назидательно сказала ему мать. Пока она отвернулась, Эрик успел, не разрывая с Чарльзом зрительного контакта, поиграть бровями и показать язык. Однако, когда Шэрон повернулась обратно, Леншерр уже вовсю излучал только доброжелательность.

Они успели поболтать немного о пустяках и об успехах на работе. Нейтральные вежливые разговоры чуть успокоили Чарльза и даже привели в более-менее поднесенное расположение духа. Либо это, либо рука Эрика, то и дело успокаивающе дотрагивающаяся до его плеча.

Не то, чтобы они с матерью не ладили, совсем нет. Миссис Ксавье была деловой женщиной, любящей единственного сына, но при этом считавшей, что ей намного лучше известно, как делать что-либо в жизни. Чаще всего они просто немного не сходились характерами, что было само по себе странным, ибо обычно Чарльз находил подход к каждому. Мать была чуть ли не единственным исключением из правил и заставляла молодого Ксавье нервничать и раздражаться по пустякам.

Именно тогда в игру вступал довольно дипломатичный сам по себе Эрик, сглаживая острые углы. Рэйвен часто шутила о том, что ее брат не способен общаться с матерью без присутствия Леншерра; сам же Чарльз считал, что способен, но с многими потерями, в том числе и его собственных нервных клеток.

Они сели за обеденный стол, и миссис Ксавье тут же перешла к делу:

\- Как так вышло, что мой сын вступить в серьезные романтические отношения со своим лучшим другом и умудрился не рассказать об этом мне?

\- Понимаешь, мама, человеческие отношения – это такая хрупкая и непонятная субстанция…

\- Ох, помолчи, Чарльз. Что, не видно, что я обращалась к Эрику? У вас на двоих только одна голова на плечах, и она не у тебя, милый, - Шэрон уверенным жестом похлопала сына по руке, а затем сразу же вернула все свое внимание Эрику.

Чарльз вздохнул, закатил глаза и подумал о том, что это будет длинный, длинный день.

\- Миссис Ксавье, понимаете, у нас возникли определенные разногласия с папарацци, - дипломатично начал Эрик, подливая всем чаю. – Но я думаю, Чарльз и правда обрисует ситуацию лучше, чем я.

Ксавье догадался, что Эрик, судя по всему, собирался сказать правду. Ну что же, попробовать в любом случае стоило.

\- Мы в шутку поцеловались на новогоднем балу и папарацци собирались написать про нас как минимум трехтомник. Мы решили немного поразвлечься и предоставить им материала на целую библиотеку.

Ему казалось, что он довольно неплохо все изложил – не достаточно подробно, но очень четко и доступно.

Повисла пауза. Эрик, немного сузив глаза, ожидал реакции миссис Ксавье.

\- Очень смешно, Чарльз, хорошая попытка, - спокойно сказал она, отхлебывая от своей чашки с чаем. – А теперь прекрати издеваться и выкладывай уже правду, пожалуйста.

Чарльз не верил своим глазам.

\- Мама!

\- Что «мама»? Ты думаешь, я не знаю, когда ты выдумываешь очередную небылицу, милый? Никто не врет папарацци просто от того, что ему так хочется, дорогой - это глупо. Итак, что происходит на самом деле?

\- Мэм, при всем уважении, я думаю, вам стоит… - начал было Леншерр, но миссис Ксавье его перебила.

\- Я пришла сюда не за тем, чтобы мне вешали на уши ту же лапшу, что и остальным, - уже чуть более строго сказала женщина. – Я пришла узнать, почему про моего единственного сына, наследника огромной корпорации, которую мы с его отцом строили годами, и небольшого состояния, которое в связи с этим образовалось, - с превеликим трудом Леншерр удержался от хмыканья при упоминании финансов семьи Ксавье, - говорят вещи, достойные уличных девиц. Чарльз, мне рассказали об этих скандалах соседи, - миссис Ксавье произнесла последнее слово так, словно это было ужасное ругательство.

\- Мама, так уж и быть, если ты хочешь настоящую правду, - Чарльз характерно выделил эти слова голосом, - я думаю, мы можем тебе ее рассказать.

Все присутствующие заинтересованно смотрели на него.

\- Эрик очень хороший человек, мама. Он добрый, образованный, у него куча моральных принципов и большое сердце.

Шэрон казалась не впечатлённой этим спичем, зато Леншерр прищурился, явно пытаясь просчитать, куда он клонит.

\- Дорогой, я спрашивала, почему вы не зовете меня на свадьбу, а не почему ты за него выходишь. Поверь, все замечательные качества Эрика я уже знаю из таблоидов…

\- Но есть одна проблема, мама, - перебил ее Чарльз, самозабвенно продолжая выдумывать монолог на ходу. - Несмотря на то, что в его жизни есть такой замечательный друг, как я, Эрику все равно одиноко, и он страдает от невысказанной любви и нежности.

\- Страдаю? – переспросил Эрик, отхлебывая чая.

\- Страдаешь, - подтвердил Чарльз, пихая его ногой под столом.

\- Страдаю, - тут же серьезно повторил за ним Эрик, для правдоподобности кивая головой.

Шэрон подняла одну бровь, ускоряя процесс.

\- И вот дело в чем, мама. Эрик подумал, что ему стоит усыновить ребенка.

\- Девочку, - включился в игру Леншерр, улыбаясь своей фирменной улыбкой. Чарльз подумал, что потенциальная дочь расплакалась бы от этого зрелища.

\- То есть вы хотите мне сказать, что собираетесь растить ребенка, не поженившись перед этим? Мне кажется, или вы как-то пропустили одну стадию? И что скажут люди?

\- Мама! Никто не собирается ни с кем жениться. И выходить замуж тоже, - замахал руками Чарльз. – Смотри, вот это – Эрик. У Эрика будет ребенок. Вот это – я. Добрый дядюшка Чарльз и вероятно, самый замечательный в мире крестный.

\- Ох, ну что же… Должно быть, это очень взвешенное решение? – накрыла она руку Леншерра своей.

\- Да, мэм. Я долго об этом думал. - Чарльз, слушая его, еле поборол желание закатить глаза. - Думаю, моя мать тоже этого хотела бы.

Ксавье изумленно взглянул на него. Обычно они не вспоминали об этой теме, она всегда входила в раздел «запретное». Атмосфера в комнате резко изменилась.

\- Конечно, конечно, дорогой, - грустно улыбнулась Шэрон. - Я уверена, что она бы очень тобой гордилась, - сказала она, поднеся руку к его щеке.

Они немного помолчали.

\- Спорим, что Эрик заиграется, и через пару лет у него будет уже как минимум семеро маленьких спиногрызов? – Чарльз попытался сгладить неловкость.

\- Семеро? – глаза у Леншерра смешно расширились.

\- Да, Эрик, семь – это такая цифра. Мне казалось, что ты умеешь до стольки считать. Или я ошибся?

Мужчина напротив него явно переваривал информацию. Чарльз рассмеялся, глядя на его лицо – казалось, что даже сильно напрягая воображение, Эрик не может представить столько детей в одной комнате.

\- Папарацци не знают еще всей истории, поэтому и раздувают всякие неуместные слухи. Мы стараемся не читать таблоиды, потому что иногда там столько ненависти и глупых, ничем не обоснованных сплетен, что даже становится гадко на это смотреть, - серьезно насупившись, сказал Чарльз. – А Эрик хороший человек, и мне не хотелось бы, чтобы его репутация пострадала.

«Боги, да где же, наконец, мой Оскар?», - подумал он, в душе смахивая непрошеные скупые слезы.

\- Проблема в том, Шэрон, что все эти бульварные газетенки не воспринимают нас всерьез, - подхватил на ходу Эрик. - Эти наглые репортеры видят романтические отношения там, где их нет, и отказываются публиковать правду, когда мы заявляем ее им в глаза. Поэтому я хотел бы попросить вас не молчать, если корреспонденты будут задавать вам вопросы. Говорите все, как оно есть.

Чарльз мысленно улыбнулся. Они с Эриком были хорошей командой – тот смог не просто разгадать, к чему Ксавье клонит, а еще и на шаг его опередить. Наверняка их партии в шахматы были бы чертовски занимательными.

\- Я сделаю, что смогу. Как вы хотите назвать ребенка? – спросила Шэрон. Чарльз насупился, и она перефразировала: - Эрик, как бы ты хотел назвать свою дочь?

\- Если бы у нее еще не было имени или оно было бы неизвестным... Кхм... Аня. Я бы назвал ее… Аня, - он улыбнулся своим собственным мыслям, и Ксавье понял, что в данный конкретный момент Эрик не кривил душой. Он действительно хотел бы когда-нибудь, в гипотетическом будущем, назвать дочку Аней.

«Вероятно, у него когда-то будут свои дети. К теоретической родной дочери ведь должна прилагаться семья?» - подумал Чарльз и почувствовал себя так, будто ему дали под дых. Он, нахмурившись, смотрел на Эрика, который, не замечая его взгляда, пялился в окно.

Шэрон вздохнула и сообщила:

\- Думаю, мне стоит уже собираться. Спасибо за завтрак, - она взяла свою сумочку и надела шляпку.

Леншерр, улыбаясь, галантно помог ей надеть пальто, тогда как Чарльз стоял в дверном проеме, подпирая косяк. Женщина развернулась в дверях:

\- И вот еще что… - она помедлила. – Эрик, милый, ты будешь замечательным отцом.

\- Спасибо, - ответил тот, целуя Шэрон в щеку на прощание. – Ваше одобрение для меня многое значит.

Дверь тихо захлопнулась.

Чарльз прошлепал обратно в гостиную, даже не оборачиваясь. Ему не нужно было использовать зрение, чтобы знать, что Эрик последует за ним. Ксавье с разбегу упал спиной на диван и потянулся, обнажая тазобедренные косточки.

\- Не стой надо мной, как тень отца Гамлета. Мне не пришло в голову идеи получше. Зато мы направили мою мать на священную войну с папарацци. Верь мне, завтра все таблоиды будут пестреть новой легендой.

Эрик, ничуть не смущаясь, сел рядом, и Чарльз сразу же довольно свалил на него ноги.

\- Ты расстроился, что она тебе не поверила? – тихо спросил Леншерр.

\- Ну что ж, - вздохнул Ксавье, отворачиваясь к окну. – Не она первая, и не она последняя.

Они чуточку помолчали, думая, вероятнее всего, каждый о своем.

\- В одном она все же была права. Ты и правда будешь замечательным отцом.

Боковым зрением Чарльз видел, что Эрик тоже смотрит в окно.

\- Возможно, когда-нибудь. Семеро детей… - Эрик улыбнулся и покачал головой. - Ты ведь знаешь, что я отыграюсь за это, да?

Ксавье посмотрел на него из-под падающих на лицо длинных волос и задорно ухмыльнулся:

\- Я и не жду от тебя ничего другого, мой друг.


	4. Две Недели Назад

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Очень советую слушать песню "Jace Everett - Bad Things", когда до нее дойдет время в главе.  
> Также после нее будет "Fray - Kiss Me"

\- Какого черта, Чарльз?!

\- Привет, сестренка.

\- Не радуйся мне тут! Я уехала в Токио на неделю – неделю, Чарльз! – а ты смог перевернуть все американские и половину британских таблоидов с ног на голову.

\- Мгм… - Ксавье вопросительно поднял бровь, глядя на кипу листочков, которые ему подсовывала Мойра. МакТаггерт молча и строго кивнула, тыкая пальцем в чашку с капучино. Идея была ясна: «Хочешь кофе – читай и подписывай».

Рэйвен продолжала возмущаться на фоне.

Чарльз подписал пару фанатских писем и старался кивать и поддакивать в такт тому, что говорит сестра. Мойра протянула ему чашку и удалилась. В последнее время они почти не разговаривали – Чарльз думал, что она до сих пор обижена на него за нежелание что-либо объяснять. Он дал себе обещание с ней поговорить, но для начала стоит разобраться с Рэйвен.

\- …и мамочка несла какую-то чушь про усыновление. Какого хрена, Чарли?

\- Как ты думаешь, какие отношения связывают меня и Эрика? – поинтересовался Ксавье, отпивая свой капучино и откидываясь на спинку кресла. Ему резко стало любопытно, что о них думает сестра, которая знает Эрика столько же, сколько и Чарльз, и проводит с ними достаточно времени, чтобы составить собственное мнение по этому поводу.

\- Ну… Вообще-то я надеялась, что это ты мне скажешь… Но лично я уверена, что вы давно вместе, но просто не знаете об этом.

\- Прости?.. – поперхнулся Чарльз, не ожидая такого замысловатого ответа. От него не ускользнул тот факт, что, кажется, абсолютно у всех окружающих людей есть какие-то соображения о «настоящем» характере их отношений.

\- Ну это же очевидно. Ваши жизни крутится вокруг, тщательно координируется и подстраивается под расписание друг друга. Ты готов в лепешку расшибиться, если это сделает Эрика счастливым и, я уверена, он сделал бы тоже. Никто кроме друг друга вам давно и не нужен, что говорит о том, что вы создали самостоятельную ячейку общества. И так уже сколько лет? В любом случае очень много, простые смертные столько не живут.

\- Эээ… - Чарльз не был уверен, как реагировать.

\- А что скажешь ты, Чарли-бой? Я ошибаюсь, или все именно так и вы просто немного тупите? – в трубке послышался громкий гудок клаксона, и Чарльз догадался отстранить трубку подальше от уха, прежде чем его оглушит волной «Куда прешь, придурок, тут вообще люди ходят!»

\- Как я вижу, ты в Нью-Йорке, - улыбнулся он.

В дверь просунулась голова Хэнка и радостно возвестила:

\- Чарльз, эфир через 5 минут.

Он поднялся с уютного кресла и тут же об этом пожалел. Спать хотелось кошмарно, а еще больше хотелось на уик-энд куда-нибудь подальше в лес. И чтобы было тихо в округе. Чарльз вздохнул.

\- Да-да, и я скоро буду дома, - сообщила ему Рэйвен. - Лучше бы тебе состряпать хороший ответ к этому моменту. А теперь иди, работай, и молю тебя, Чарльз – не ляпни какую-то глупость в прямом эфире.

\- Очень постараюсь, Рэйвен. Пока.

***

Эфир прошел как по маслу. В конце концов, он уже много лет работал в этой компании, знал этих людей и все подводные камни на пути. Лавировать получалось относительно легко.

Недовольная Мойра сообщила ему, что Эрик ждет его внизу. Не то чтобы это когда-либо нужно было уточнять – они всегда ждали друг друга внизу после работы, что бы ни случилось.

Чарльз усадил брыкающуюся МакТаггерт, которая все норовила уйти работать дальше.

\- У меня были причины тебе не рассказывать, ладно?

Мойра догадалась, что сопротивление бесполезно, и вздохнула:

\- Просвети меня, Чарльз.

Ксавье покусал нижнюю губу, подбирая слова. Вся эта суматоха была делом привычки – в последнее время ему даже не приходилось думать, чтобы состряпать какую-нибудь очередную историю, но Мойра – это совсем другое дело. Мало того, что у этой женщины был какой-то встроенный детектор лжи, но она еще и долгие годы была одной из лучших друзей Чарльза, а это, по меркам Ксавье, очень много стоило.

Взвесив все «за» и «против», Чарльз вздохнул.

\- Нечего рассказывать. Помнишь рождественский корпоратив? Кто-то пустил слушок о том, что мы с Эриком вместе. Нам нужно было либо опровергнуть, либо подтвердить. И мы решили… ну… что папарацци не стоит вмешиваться не в свое дело. Поэтому мы сделали и то, и другое – сказали и «да», и «нет». А потом повторили достаточное количество раз, чтобы они запутались.

Мойра смотрела на него недоверчиво, словно не верила, что два взрослых мужчины способны на такой идиотизм.

\- То есть, вы с Эриком..?

\- Мы не любовники, не женаты и не помолвлены, не являемся родственниками и уж точно не заводили детей. Эрик – не инопланетное существо и он не работает на ЦРУ, как я пару раз утверждал для газет. Он также не нарушал Уголовный Кодекс, по крайней мере, насколько мне известно. Я тебя уверяю, между нами… - Чарльз хотел добавить «совсем ничего нет», но почему-то не смог.

\- Я поняла тебя, Ксавье, расслабься. Я рада, что мы это прояснили, - кивнула ему Мойра с намеком на улыбку.

Чарльз просто хотел, чтобы их отношения вернулись в привычное русло.

\- Ты… прокомментируешь это как-нибудь? – поинтересовался он.

\- Ну что же, - оттаяла МакТаггерт. – Я считаю, что вы два любимых мною придурка. Не знаю, почему я ожидала чего-то большего от этой истории. Но пока это никому из вас ничем не грозит - развлекайтесь.

Чарльз усмехнулся:

\- Спасибо, мой друг, - приобнял ее и собрался уходить.

\- Чарльз… - остановила его Мойра. - Когда я говорю «ничем не грозит», я имею в виду и разбитое сердце тоже. Подумай об этом.

\- Нет, МакТаггерт, ты же знаешь – я таким не занимаюсь, - подмигнул он и исчез за стеклянными дверями.

Мойра еще посидела пару минут, размышляя о том, что именно имел в виду Чарльз, уверенно говоря «не занимаюсь».

***

Эрик сидел на диване в холле, всем своим видом, каждой клеточкой своего тела излучая усталость. Последняя неделя вымотала их по всем параметрам – и морально, и физически, оставив только пустоту и желание напиться.

Чарльз приземлился рядом с ним, и Леншерр прикрыл глаза, позволяя положить голову ему на плечо. Так они просидели пару минут, наслаждаясь тем, что не нужно было никуда бежать и ничего решать. Был четверг - последний день их синхронизированной друг с другом «недели», и, начиная с завтрашнего дня, можно было отдыхать целых три дня. Трое суток. Это казалось просто непозволительной роскошью.

\- Поехали завтра утром в мою хижину в лесу, - отсутствующе сказал Ксавье, чувствуя, что силы у него закончились. - Там есть много виски.

\- Ирландский?

\- Обижаешь. Шотландский.

Эрик довольно улыбнулся и достал сигарету. В принципе, в здании нельзя было курить, но никто из охраны не осмелился бы сделать замечание самому Эрику-Мать-Его-Леншерру, главному ведущему новостей Четвертого канала, поэтому они молча сидели, и Эрик курил.

«В последнее время он начал это делать чуть чаще обычного», - на автомате заметил Чарльз. 

На этом мысли закончились.

\- Мы не можем поехать завтра, Чарли-бой, - констатировал факт Эрик, сексуально выдыхая дым. - Мы должны появиться в клубе, ты не забыл? - Ксавье застонал, поворачивая голову так, чтобы уткнуться ему куда-то в предплечье.

\- На следующих выходных тогда? – пробубнил Чарльз, стараясь собраться с силами и перестать походить на желе в общественных столовых.

\- Конечно.

Эрик докурил и встал, протягивая заспанному Чарльзу теплую руку.

***

Следующие двадцать два часа пролетели как-то слишком уж незаметно, чтобы быть правдой. Казалось, они только садились в такси после работы и ехали отсыпаться, как нужно было снова вставать и снова что-то из себя представлять.

\- Для начала попробуй изобразить из себя хотя бы человека, - сказал Чарльз своему отражению в зеркале, почесывая наметившуюся щетину.

Он отошел к окну и засмотрелся на надвигающийся снегопад. Начала зарождаться маленькая надежда, что, возможно, им удастся пофилонить и никуда не идти. Эрик, разумеется, все равно приедет - они поужинают, попьют вина и, вероятнее всего, посмотрят что-нибудь или будут просто молча читать книги.

Как будто отвечая на его мысли, на тумбочке зазвонил телефон. Эрик.

\- Мы не можем ей отказать, Чарльз. Ты помнишь, что проиграл Эмме пари, правильно?

Леншерр сильнее прижал мобильный телефон к уху, чтобы расслышать каждый недовольный вздох.

\- У нас есть хоть один малейший шанс улизнуть от этой кошмарной участи?

Эрик поднял голову вверх к черным тучам и, довольно растягивая слова, ответил в трубку:

\- И не надейся.

За этим последовало еще два коротких обреченных вздоха, а затем вердикт:

\- Заезжай за мной в семь.

\- Великолепно, - оскалился Эрик, и какая-то девушка на пешеходном переходе испуганно от него отпрянула. Это случалось далеко не впервые, поэтому он просто пожал плечами и сел в свой отремонтированный Бентли.

Без трех минут семь он открыл квартиру Чарльза своим ключом и приготовился подпирать стену и ждать, пока мистер Ксавье, гордость метеорологического отделения Четвертого канала, будет прыгать по гостиной в трусах и почему-то в одном сером носке, будет материться и извиняться одновременно, убеждая, что ему нужно еще «всего две минутки».

В результате к клубу они подъехали к восьми. Эрик довольно улыбнулся – он рассчитал их прибытие почти минута в минуту, включая опоздание Чарльза.

Возле клуба их осветили вспышки камер. Это было немного непривычно, так как вряд ли кто-то слил их сегодняшнее местонахождение. Что тогда все эти представители желтой прессы тут забыли? Эрик покрутил головой и заметил, как волна папарацци отхлынула от черного тонированного джипа, который как раз отъезжал с парковки. Все сразу стало на свои места, и Леншерру оставалось только посочувствовать бедняге, которого эти акулы преследовали сегодня.

К сожалению, папарацци было абсолютно все равно, где и как добывать сенсацию – они быстро перегруппировались вокруг Эрика и Чарльза, не желая упустить еще один заголовок для первой полосы. Охрана клуба работала исправно, поэтому их быстро провели внутрь без потерь с какой-либо стороны или ненужных комментариев - Эрик чуть расслабился, мысленно называя это успехом вечера.

Эмма, Мойра, Хэнк, еще несколько ребят с работы уже ждали их внутри, и, судя по довольным улыбкам и громким радостным крикам, уже успели осушить несколько бокалов спиртного.

Ксавье решил не отставать от коллектива и, быстро что-то нашептав бармену, довольно плюхнулся рядом с Эриком на диван.

\- Ну что, птенчики, вы почему опоздали?

Эрика немного передернуло от этого обращения Эммы, но он все же смог нацепить на лицо довольно дружелюбную улыбку.

\- Просто кто-то очень долго собирается, - спокойно констатировал факт он.

\- Интересно, кто бы это мог быть? – наигранно округлила глаза Мойра, которой уже приходилось как-то пару раз подбирать Ксавье по пути на работу.

Чарльз сделал вид, что увлеченно подсчитывает что-то на потолке и происходящее на земле его вообще не касается. Он также невольно заметил, что они с Эриком довольно удобно устроились в своем оплоте лжи - Эмма считает, что они женаты и умиляется каждому проявлению нежности, Мойра - что они прикидываются и поэтому себя так ведут, а Шон ничего не считает - он вообще о них не думает.

"Главное, - подумал Чарльз, - чтобы они все чисто случайно не решили обсуждать эту тему между собой".

\- Шоты! – радостно провозгласил Кэссиди, умудряясь нести, казалось, штук по десять в каждой руке.

\- Кстати, ребята, с опоздавших – штрафные, так что… - начала было Мойра, но постепенно замолкла от одного вида Ксавье, которые за один раз влил в себя семь рюмок, прерываясь только на то, чтобы подышать.

\- Штрафные? – Ксавье отвлекся на секунду от увлекательного поедания лайма и недоуменно посмотрел на ряд пустых сосудов перед своим лицом.

\- Ты уже справился с этим за нас двоих, - объяснил ему Эрик под смешки остальных. 

\- А что насчет тебя, Эрик?

Эмма изящно восседала во главе компании, потягивая белое вино и полностью наслаждаясь ситуацией.

Леншерр отрицательно помотал головой - сам он пить не планировал, потому что кому-то ведь придется развезти все эти пьяные тела по домам.

Они с Чарльзом редко показывались на подобных мероприятиях, предпочитая тихие и спокойные вечера вместе, но Эмма настояла на том, чтобы на этот раз они пришли, и подкрепила это убедительным напоминанием о проигранном ей Ксавье желании.

А ведь раньше, еще лет пять лет назад они каждую пятницу проводили в таких клубах, с тоской подумал Эрик, глядя на девушку в черных кружевных чулках, танцующую у шеста. Пластики красотке было не занимать, а вот стиля у нее не было, как ни смотри.

На зазывную улыбку он вежливо, но довольно однозначно покачал головой, а затем отвернулся к Чарльзу и больше по сторонам не смотрел.

Ксавье был как раз занят пересказыванием какой-то недавней смешной истории:

\- …и вот девушка так радостно просит у нас автографы, но мы уже кошмарно опаздываем, и Эрик ей и говорит… что ты ей сказал, Эрик?

\- Что ей не стоит расстраиваться, так как твоя подпись все равно выглядит как какая-то пьяная закорючка, поэтому она вполне может поставить ее самостоятельно.

Все от души посмеялись, а Чарльз в момент всеобщего веселья перевел взгляд на Эрика и не смог уже его отвести. Это спокойное лицо, губы, чуть подрагивающие в улыбке, и незамутненные алкоголем глаза всегда помогали Чарльзу прийти в себя – даже в самых тяжелых ситуациях.

Эрик был и оставался по сей день единственным человеком, рядом с которым собственные проблемы казались мельче, чем они есть на самом деле, появлялось ощущение защищенности и уверенности в завтрашнем дне. Поэтому, наверное, они и стали друзьями в тот осенний вечер, много-много лет назад…

Леншерр, заметив его взгляд, лишь улыбнулся и легко положил ему руку на колено, привлекая внимание к общему разговору. Чарльз глубоко втянул воздух через нос - своей цели жест Эрика точно не достиг, но Мойра догадалась предложить всем пойти танцевать и диалог распался сам по себе.

На танцпол Чарльз вышел с одним намерением – избавиться наконец от всей усталости, которая без устали в нем бурлила. Опыт колледжа подсказывал ему, что когда изнеможение достигало своего пика, стоило как следует оторваться. Людей в вечер пятницы было более, чем достаточно, музыка била по голове и было жарко, невыносимо жарко и тесно из-за количества народу – его определенно все устраивало.

Композиция сменялась за композицией, и в какой-то момент Чарльз понял, что потерял все знакомые лица в толпе, а вокруг него извиваются разгоряченные, местами полуголые незнакомые тела.

Музыка плавно изменилась на одну смутно знакомую песню, и Чарльз каким-то чудом моментально отыскал взглядом Эрика, весело танцующего рядом с Мойрой.

Тело Ксавье начало двигаться само по себе, при этом он не мог перестать разглядывать Эрика из-под полуприкрытых ресниц.

When you came in, the air went out

Чарльз неосознанно облизал губы, и именно в этот момент Эрик наконец поднял на него глаза. На секунду Леншерр застыл посреди танцпола, но быстро взял себя в руки и продолжил двигаться в такт новой мелодии, не отрывая при этом потемневших глаз от Чарльза.

Ксавье позволил себе хитро ухмыльнуться и медленно провел руками вдоль всего тела, прогибаясь в нужных местах. Все же десяток шотов текилы делали чудеса с его обычно довольно невпечатляющими умениями ритмично двигаться. На данный момент их с Эриком разделяла буквально пара шагов.

I don’t know who you think you are, but before the night is through

Чарльз улыбнулся еще шире – песня как нельзя замечательно подходила его настроению, и он сразу же решил озвучить все мысли вслух:

I wanna do bad things with you

В лице Эрика что-то изменилось, и он выхватил только что принесенный официантом двойной виски Шона и выпил залпом.

\- Эй, ты же хотел… - начал было протестовать Кэссиди, приобнимая Мойру за талию.

\- Я передумал. Возьмем такси, - хрипло ответил ему Эрик, возвращая стакан, и разом сократил дистанцию между ним и Чарльзом.

Ксавье оказался практически прижатым к его груди, и воспользовавшись этой ситуацией, Чарльз осторожно провел указательным пальцем линию от ямки между его ключицами вниз. Эрик моментально задышал глубже.

Довольный произведенным эффектом, Чарльз еще пару раз провел руками вдоль торса партнера, а затем, лукаво закусив губу, повел руками ниже, развернулся, приседая при этом в танце и прогибаясь в спине.

У Эрика было такое лицо, словно его ударили чем-то тяжелым по голове. Он сощурил глаза, явно обещая отомстить за это Чарльзу позже.

Эти заводные телодвижения явно не укрылись от глаз посторонних, и со стороны послышались первые смешки и одобряющий свист, Эмма и Мойра перестали танцевать, с улыбками глядя на это шоу и подбадривая Чарльза малосодержательными выкриками.

…this much is true: I wanna do bad things with you…

Как только Ксавье снова оказался в вертикальном положении, руки Эрика по-хозяйски прижали его к своему телу. Чарльз в ответ на это тихо хмыкнул и прижался губами к шее партнера, безошибочно отыскав место, где прощупывалось биение сердца.

Толпа заулюлюкала, и Леншерр прижал его за бедра еще сильнее к своему телу, казалось, пытаясь сделать их одним целым. Чарльз медленно, в такт музыке, проложил дорожку поцелуев от шеи к челюсти и замер прямо перед губами, осторожно выдыхая в них слова песни:

\- I wanna do real bad things with you.

Мелодия закончилась довольно неожиданно, и Чарльз так и замер в миллиметрах от губ партнера, словно не решаясь на последний шаг. Эрик тоже замер, удивленно разглядывая его лицо, явно пытаясь понять, что только что произошло.

Под выкрикивания диджея «Это было горячо, ребята, а теперь всем стоит остыть» музыка быстро изменилась. Ксавье успел только краем глаза заметить, как Эмма в последнюю минуту попросила парня поставить что-то другое, довольно при этом улыбаясь.

С первыми нотами медленной романтичной мелодии Чарльз удивленно поднял на нее глаза, Эмма только отсалютовала ему бокалом, улыбаясь.

Эрик, казалось, чуть пришел в себя. Чарльз был уверен, что он сейчас сделает пару шагов назад и они оба будут неловко стоять посреди зала, танцующего под неторопливую поп-классику. Но Леншерр улыбнулся, опустил руки на талию Чарльзу, и они начали осторожно покачиваться среди планктона присутствующих.

Освещение зала изменилось, атмосфера тоже кардинально сбавила градусы, став намного более нежной и интимной, чем Чарльз ожидал от зала, переполненного подвыпившими людьми.

Все довольно быстро перестали обращать на них внимание, занявшись более интересным занятием – тихими приватными разговорами с партнером по танцам.  
Чарльз заметил, как на фоне Шон вальсирует со счастливой Мойрой, а Эмму пригласил какой-то незнакомый бразилец.

Ксавье перевел взгляд на лицо Эрика. Тот, как обычно, немного улыбался, уверенно ведя в танце и не отрывая взгляда от него самого. Впервые за все время Чарльза посетила мысль, что, возможно, только возможно, за столь короткое время они слишком увлеклись своей игрой на публику и забыли, как именно выглядели их отношения до всей заварушки с папарацци. И возможно, только возможно, чисто гипотетически в данный конкретный момент Чарльза вело совсем не от алкоголя…

So kiss me…

От этой мысли стало немного горько, но Ксавье был просто не в состоянии думать об этом, когда Эрик так бережно поглаживал большим пальцем его спину. Поэтому он просто чуть привстал на носочки, поцеловал Леншерра куда-то в висок и пообещал себе не думать о подобных пустяках.


	5. Неделю Назад

В кои-то веки у них даже получилось отпроситься пораньше. Чарльз очень, очень хотел наконец уехать в тишину и покой. Почитать книгу возле камина, полежать под пледом на диване, поговорить с Эриком о всяких мелочах, пожарить зефир на костре, в конце-то концов! Они взрослые, состоявшиеся мужчины, и могут нажарить столько зефира, сколько им захочется! Ксавье закрыл глаза в предвкушении и выпустил немного дыма изо рта.

\- Что ты сказал Рэйвен, когда она приехала? – спросил он, чуть приоткрыв один глаз.

Эрик чуть подвинулся на диване, давая ему место, чтобы сесть поудобнее и спокойно ответил:

\- Сказал, что ты так странно себя ведешь, потому что очень нервничаешь из-за предстоящей операции по смене пола и теперь мы все будем называть тебя мисс Джейми Ксавье.

Чарльз поперхнулся попкорном. Вот она – та самая месть, которую Эрик так долго ему обещал. Леншерр чуть улыбался уголочком рта, но не отрывал взгляда от промо-ролика, который они пересматривали на ноутбуке.

\- Почему Джейми? – не давал покоя Чарльзу самый важный вопрос.

\- Ну это единственная женская производная от имени «Джеймс», которая пришла мне в голову. Мне кажется, тебе бы пошло имя Джеймс.

Ксавье хмыкнул, задумавшись:

\- Не думаю, что из меня получится хорошая женщина, - через какое-то время признался он, удрученно качая головой.

Эрик наконец соизволил оторваться от экрана и внимательно на него посмотрел.

\- Хороший мужчина из тебя тоже как-то не выходит, знаешь ли.

Чарльз закатил глаза и запихнул ему горсть попкорна за шиворот. Эрик не остался в долгу. В разгар возни на общественном диване в комнату для отдыха постучала Мойра.

\- Даже не хочу знать, чем именно вы тут занимаетесь, - с порога скороговоркой произнесла она, прикрывая глаза какими-то бумагами.

\- Он запихнул мне попкорн за шиворот! – наябедничал Эрик, еле сдерживая смех.

\- А он сказал, что… - обвинительно тыкнул в него пальцем Чарльз.

\- Мне неважно, кто начал - главное, что я закончу. А теперь бегом прекратили тут безобразничать, поговорили со своими ассистентами и марш по домам. Видеть вас все выходные не хочу, - прикрикнула на них Мойра, как на нашкодивших детей.

\- Есть, мэм, - отдал ей честь Эрик, отряхиваясь от попкорна под смех Ксавье. – Разрешите исполнять, мэм?

\- Исполняйте.

У Чарльза почти получилось прошмыгнуть в дверь вслед за Эриком, но МакТаггерт вовремя перегородила ему проход.

\- Куда собрался?

\- Помочь мистеру Леншерру, мэм. Он никак не справится один, мэм.

Мойра тяжело вздохнула и возвела глаза к небу, спрашивая, за что ей это.

\- Ладно, только скажи мне для начала, что ответить двум желтым газетенкам, которые хотят вклиниться в твой график и требуют интервью.

\- Никаких интервью, они все равно хотят знать все одно и тоже. Первым скажи, что мы с Эриком познакомились на планерке у начальника канала в первый день моей работы тут пару лет назад. Просто мгновенное «бум», как в фильмах, и сердечки сыплются из глаз.

\- Так и было, - послышался крик Эрика дальше по коридору, а затем приглушенное хихиканье.

Чарльз тоже хотел рассмеяться, но под взглядом Мойры резко передумал.

\- А вторым скажи, что нас познакомила моя сестра еще в колледже. Мы много лет были друзьями, а затем в один прекрасный зимний вечер выпили лишнего, а там уже понеслось…

\- Звучит, как фанфикшн двенадцатилетки, - послышались дальнейшие комментарии Эрика.

\- Да? Тогда вот возьми и придумай что получше!

\- Просто скажи им, что мы с Чарльзом живем вместе, потому что я преступник, скрывающийся от налоговой инспекции. Или русский шпион.

Мойра издала странные низкие звуки, больше походившие на рычание. Ксавье распознал это, как сигнал к эвакуации с места преступления.

\- Вон! И не показывайтесь мне на глаза до понедельника, если хотите жить! – послышалось ему вслед.

Вылетев за угол коридора, он попал прямо в объятия смеющегося Эрика.

\- Как ты думаешь, она поняла, что мы самую малость нарушили правила и.. хмм… как бы это политкорректно преподнести… накурились в хлам?

\- Ты пытался сказать «выкурили по косячку». Думаю, если что, она нам об этом сообщит, - ответил ему Леншерр, зачем-то при этом пытаясь намотать локон его волос себе на палец.

\- Леншерр, Ксавье, какого..?! – послышался стон Мойры из-за угла. Видимо, она рискнула зайти в комнату чуть дальше и уже об этом пожалела.

Они переглянулись и засмеялись, как нашкодившие дети.

***

Дорога до хижины Чарльза занимала приблизительно час в хорошую погоду и полтора в плохую. Сколько она займет в просто отвратительную, как сейчас, они даже не предполагали.

Снег усиливался. Возможно, их заметет на выходных. Тогда они не смогут откопать машину. И дверь открыть тоже не смогут, поэтому им придется остаться жить в коттедже. До весны. Чарльз мечтательно вздохнул.

Где-то через час езды пришлось остановиться на заправке. Ксавье лениво развалился на сидении, не желая никуда двигаться. Ни сейчас, ни вообще. Лежать бы так вечно и рассматривать яркие солнечные зайчики, которые ползали по рукам Эрика, уверенно сжимающим руль.

\- Постарайся не заснуть, осталось недолго, - мягко напомнил ему Эрик и вышел заплатить за бензин.

Мужчина, подпиравший собой колонку, явно оживился при виде клиентов.

\- Привет, дружище, могу че подсказать? – быстро поинтересовался он, не вынимая изо рта жвачку. Эрик помолился богам, чтобы тот не подавился – кардиопульмональную реанимацию делать в солнечное утро субботы не хотелось.

Леншерр расплатился за бензин. Паренек, на чьем бейджике красовалось гордое «Рик», медленно возился с кредитной карточкой Эрика.

\- Слушай, дружище, а ты выглядишь знакомо, - протянул он. – Тебя не Найджелом, случайно, звать? А то был у меня дружбан Найджел в старшей школе – еще тот фрукт, скажу я тебе…

Эрик оглянулся на стеклянные окна – треп Рика вызывал у него головную боль. Чарльзу, по-видимому, надоело торчать в машине, и он вышел на свежий морозный воздух, принимаясь сонно разминать затекшие ноги.

Рик проследил за направлением его взгляда.

\- О, дык это ж Чарльз Ксавье, а? У меня бабка по нему с ума сходит, - признался парень и тут же развернулся к Эрику. – Так, погодите-ка, я знаю - вы, стало быть, тот мистер Ленфер, который ведет новости, нет?

\- Леншерр, да, это я, - автоматически исправил его Эрик, не сильно обращая внимания на паренька.

\- Очуметь, как бабуле расскажу, ни за что не поверит. Ходят слухи, вы с ним женаты давно, да, мистер? Как это вас так угораздило? – добродушно сказал он, протягивая Эрику карточку обратно.

\- Брак по залету, сам понимаешь, - доверчиво сообщил ему Эрик, нагибаясь чуть ближе. Он вычитал где-то, что этот психологически прием должен располагать к себе человека и внушать ему, что ему собираются рассказать что-то секретное.

\- Да-да, бывает же такое. Сочувствую, старина, - по привычке похлопал его по плечу Рик.

Эрику было чисто в научных целях интересно, сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем паренек осознает. Уже третий хлопок по плечу замедлился и лицо Рика изменилось – немного вытянулось в удивлении, вместе с тем нахмурились и брови. Эрик решил не ожидать конца этого мучительного мыслительного процесса.

\- Ну пока, - поспешно попрощался он и вышел за стеклянные двери. Чарльзу стоило им гордиться.

Когда они уезжали с парковки, Леншерр бросил один последний взгляд на парня. Тот до сих пор пребывал в подвисшем состоянии.

***

Еще через полчаса они, наконец, были на месте. Снежная буря надвигалась семимильными шагами, что вызывало невольный трепет. Первым делом Чарльз рванулся разводить огонь в камине, громко крича, что это вообще самое важное дело по приезду.

Эрик спокойно с ним согласился, а затем пошел включать электричество и отопление дома, прятать машину так, чтобы они потом смогли отсюда уехать, доставать из кладовки свечи на случай перебоев со светом и распаковывать еду, чтобы она не испортилась.

Чарльз из гостиной радостно провозгласил, что, благодаря его умелым стараниям, теперь они не умрут от холода и голода, так как он стал добытчиком огня. Эрик посмотрел на разгорающийся огонь, похлопал его по плечу, сообщив, что они все еще живы в этой неимоверно дикой природе только благодаря стараниям Ксавье. Чарльз очень серьезно с ним согласился и пошлепал по полу с подогревом босыми ногами в сторону холодильника.

\- Чарльз, ужин, - напомнил ему Эрик.

\- Угу, это подойдет? – Ксавье достал кусок замороженной пиццы и шесть бутылок пива.

\- Иногда я задумываюсь о том, как ты вообще еще живой, - протянул Леншерр, разглядывая его.

\- Потому что я милый и меня, как правило, кто-то подкармливает.

С этим было сложно поспорить, поэтому Эрик только молча всунул ему в руки миску с картошкой и ножом.

Какое-то время они готовили в уютном молчании.

\- Я тут подумал… Помнишь, я вчера утром заходил в кофейню за кофе?

\- Конечно. Что-то случилось?

Чарльз продолжал сосредоточенно срезать кожуру.

«Лишь бы пальцы остались на месте», - подумал Эрик, краем глаза наблюдая за его потугами.

\- Нет, нет, что ты… Совсем нет. Просто пока я там стоял в очереди за нашим заказом, с бариста разговаривал какой-то молодой парень.

\- Парень? – переспросил Эрик, моргнув и на секунду перестав нарезать картошку, подсовываемую ему Чарльзом.

\- Ну да, - Ксавье ничего не заметил. – Так вот, так получилось, что я случайно услышал их беседу. Эрик, оказалось, что этот молодой человек - один из репортеров «Gossip today»!

Леншерр поморщился.

\- Самой ненадежной газетенке из всей «желтой» прессы?

\- Да, но выслушай меня, хорошо? Он говорил, что не доволен своей работой, - Эрик закатил глаза. – Парень дома втихомолку пишет об экономическом развитии Дальнего Востока. И он закончил довольно престижный университет.

Чарльз и сам не был до конца уверен, к чему он клонит.

\- Этот парень, он… Во всех приличных местах ему отказывали из-за недостатка опыта. Его не приняли в «Guardian», посоветовав вернуться с двумя годами «полевой» жизни репортера за плечами и как минимум парой-тройкой громких публикаций.

Эрик нахмурился.

\- «Громких публикаций», Эрик! Его фактически отправили в масс-медиа.

Они помолчали.

\- У всех всегда есть выбор. Но так уж и быть, если тебя так затронула эта история, Чарльз, я могу позвонить знакомым в «Guardian».

Ксавье покачал головой.

\- Ты немного меня не понял, мой друг. Я не хочу, чтобы ты ему потакал или что-то в этом роде. Я говорю о том, что… наверняка есть другие репортеры в такой же ситуации. Наверняка и среди папарацци есть люди, которые… не горят желанием рыться в нашем грязном белье, выворачивать его наизнанку и рассказывать об этом миру на каждом углу. - Эрик молчал, сосредоточенно нарезая овощи на салат. – Поделишься своими мыслями?

\- Своими мыслями? Я думаю, что тебе стало его жаль и теперь ты начинаешь сомневаться в том, делаем ли мы все правильно по отношению к масс-медиа.

\- Ну в общих чертах да, это правда, - мягко признал Чарльз, поглядывая на Леншерра из-под своей челки. – Но что именно думаешь ты?

Тот только вздохнул.

\- Мне кажется, что ты не видишь картины в целом, ориентируясь на какой-то единичный случай...

Эрик прожестикулировал рукой и Чарльз послушно подсказал:

\- Его зовут Адиль.

\- …вот-вот, этого Адиля. Вспомни, когда мы только пришли на телеканал, мы тоже думали, что все в этой ситуации взрослые, уважающие друг друга люди. А потом нас потихоньку начали узнавать на улицах. Мне стоит напоминать, что было дальше?

\- Я просто говорю о том, что раз есть один такой Адиль, то, возможно, их больше. Возможно, просто жизненные ситуации толкают их на эту дорожку, понимаешь?

Он помолчали.

\- Возможно, люди просто лучше, чем мы о них думали, Эрик.

\- Это вот вряд ли, - так же мягко поправил его Леншерр. – Это правда, что некоторые люди – замечательные и добрые, я никогда этого не отрицал. Но пираньи, которые выживают в масс-медиа – это уже не люди, Чарльз. Это – паразиты.

\- Ты не особо веришь в «добро восторжествует в каждом», да? – грустно улыбнулся Чарльз.

\- Ты же знаешь, что нет, - вернул ему ответную улыбку Эрик.

Они помолчали.

\- Зачем тогда мы все это делаем? Зачем ломаем всю эту комедию? – задумчиво протянул Ксавье, наблюдая за Эриком краем глаза.

\- Развлекаемся, разве нет? – повернулся к нему Леншерр, сразу замечая на себе пристальный взгляд.

\- Это тоже, но… Я считал, что мы в первую очередь делаем это в каких-то… воспитательных целях?

Эрик отложил нож в сторону.

\- Но это же исходно все был…

Его прервал громкий хлопок, и затем свет пропал по всему дому. Все комнаты погрузились в практически кромешную тьму, так как солнце уже село, да и непрекращающаяся метель не сильно помогала делу. Пару секунд стояла полнейшая тишина, а затем Чарльз попытался сделать шаг вперед и ударился ногой о столешницу.

\- Черт! Как же мы…

\- Я положил запасные свечи в ящик комода, сейчас принесу, - проконсультировал его Эрик.

\- А еда..?

\- Чарльз. У тебя газовая плита.

\- Да? Ты смотри, и правда газовая. Чудно. Я пока найду спички.

Через пару минут в кухне и гостиной уже было около десятка или полтора свечей, которые бросали на все уютные тени. Чарльз и Эрик могли по праву гордиться собой – ужин должен был удаться на славу, даже не смотря на некоторые осложнения по дороге.

– Твой животворный костер в камине скоро потухнет, умник, - мимоходом напомнил ему Эрик, пытаясь обойти Чарльза в маленьком кухонном проходе. - Сходи, пожалуйста, в машину и принеси еще немного дров.

\- А что мне за это будет? – спросил Чарльз, чуть прислонившись к нему сзади своей грудной клеткой и обдавая шею теплым дыханием.

\- Возможно, ужин, если ты не будешь меня отвлекать, - тихо рассмеялся Эрик.

\- Ты совершенно неинтересный человек, мистер Леншерр, - вздохнув, сказал ему Ксавье и поплелся в сторону гаража.

***

Сразу после ужина Чарльз завалился читать в гостиной перед камином. Проходя мимо него, Эрик мимолетно взглянул на обложку – разумеется, это был научпоп про генетику. Он усмехнулся самому себе – есть вещи, которые никогда не меняются.

Проходя мимо во второй раз, он всучил Чарльзу полный стакан с хорошим выдержанным виски.

\- Правильно, потому что кому вообще нужна печень в современном мире? – съязвил Ксавье и сделал большой глоток, наслаждаясь.

Леншерр устроился возле камина, облокотившись спиной на диван и ноги Чарльза. Янтарная жидкость согревала и расслабляла, чуть терпкий и резкий вкус быстро улучшал настроение. Эрик мог почти физически чувствовать эмоцию «дома», если бы она существовала.

В какой-то момент он просто потянулся ближе, достал телефон и сделал быстрое селфи - так, чтобы они оба были в кадре. Со свечами все выглядело уютнее, чем обычно, и Эрик не мог не улыбнуться.

\- Зачем тебе? – оторвался от книги Ксавье.

\- Одолжи свой телефон, - вместе ответа протянул руку тот.

Чарльз пожал плечами и передал ему свой новенький айфон. Эрик продолжил проводить какие-то махинации сразу с двумя телефонами, и Ксавье быстро вернулся к чтению, заскучав.

Поленья потрескивали в камине, потихоньку становилось жарко. Чарльз сбросил с ног шерстяной плед и с наслаждением вытянулся во весь рост. В какой-то момент его взгляд перестал фокусироваться на книге и затерялся где-то в заснеженных ветвях за окном. Деревья периодически качались от ветра, а снежинки то и дело налипали на стекло. Завывание сквозняка где-то в щелях на чердаке делало всю атмосферу более уютной.

\- Смотри, - прервал его Эрик с довольным лицом.

Он протянул ему оба телефона с идентичными фотографиями на экране, уже выложенными в Инстаграме. Подпись к публикации в телефоне Чарльза гласила #bestfriendsforever*, у Эрика же светилась надпись #happyanniversary** и #family***.

Ксавье расхохотался.

\- Ты сеешь хаос везде, куда суешься, мой друг, - заметил он, пытаясь подавить взрыв смеха.

\- Я стараюсь, - Леншерр отвел глаза в притворном смущении.

Чарльз потянулся на диване, его рубашка задралась и взгляд Эрика автоматически примагнитился к этому зрелищу. Стоило, наверное, отвернуться и сделать вид, что ничего не происходит, но…

Чарльз заметил.

\- Нравится то, что видишь? – просто спросил он, чуть наклонив голову в сторону. Между ними все всегда было слишком просто.

\- Определенно, - сказал Эрик, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Сейчас не было смысла юлить или переводить тему.

Ксавье поднял бровь в ожидании, словно говоря: «Ну и?»

Эрик потянулся вперед и легко провел своей теплой ладонью по животу, двигаясь вверх и задирая рубашку. Чарльз одобрительно улыбался своей самой пошлой в мире улыбкой, и Леншерр поплыл.

Целовались они долго. Так долго, что реальность вокруг начала от них ускользать. Эрик больше не знал, где они и который сейчас час, как его зовут или как они здесь оказались. Он банально терял контроль, что происходило с ним довольно редко.

Рука Чарльза начала медленно передвигаться вдоль его торса вниз. Слишком медленно, сказал бы Эрик, если бы кто-то додумался его спросить. В самый последний момент он придержал запястье Чарльза своей рукой и впервые за все это время взглянул ему в глаза.

\- Уверен? – негромко переспросил на всякий случай Леншерр.

В глазах Ксавье было намешано много всего, но Эрик знал, чего там точно не было – смущения. Неловкости. Сожаления.

\- Конечно, - просто ответил Чарльз и все барьеры разом рухнули.


	6. Отсчет Закончен (1)

Эрик проснулся от звонка телефона. Осторожно высвободившись из-под руки горячего, как печка, Чарльза, он взял свой айфон и вышел в коридор.

\- Каникулы закончились, - «обрадовал» его голос Мойры с утра пораньше. – Выезжайте, с тобой и Чарльзом хочет поговорить Гарри Уилсон.

\- Гарри? – нахмурился Эрик, заворачиваясь в плед. – Что ему от нас нужно так рано?

\- Я не знаю, Эрик, - ответила Мойра, явно занимаясь чем-то важным на фоне. – Но его голос звучал довольно серьезно, поторопитесь.

\- Понял тебя. Спасибо, Мойра, - потер переносицу Леншерр.

МакТаггерт звучала немного уставшей - Эрик подумал, что стоит заехать за ее любимой пиццей по дороге. И попробовать спровадить ее сегодня пораньше домой.

Чарльз все еще спал, когда Леншерр проскользнул обратно в комнату и принялся неспешно одеваться. Несмотря на уверения Мойры, время у них еще было – он знал Гарри Уилсона, и это был человек, редко куда-то спешащий.

\- Чарльз, - осторожно позвал его Эрик, аккуратно перегибаясь через кровать.

Ксавье невнятно что-то пробурчал.

\- Чарльз, просыпайся, уже утро понедельника, - довольно сообщил Эрик, наблюдая, как между бровей мужчины залегает небольшая морщинка, когда тот осознает, что сегодня рабочий день.

Это не помешало Ксавье промычать что-то еще более нечленораздельное, больше всего напоминающее слово «уйди».

\- Все диснеевские сказки учили меня будить спящих красавиц только одним способом…

\- Отвали, - отмахнулся от него Чарльз, тем не менее, открывая глаза. – Почему у самих красавиц никто никогда не спрашивает, хотят ли они просыпаться?

\- Но я приготовил тебе кофе, - попробовал подкупить его Леншерр, все еще лежа на практически голом Чарльзе.

\- И молчал? Вот предатель, он же остынет! – Ксавье смог запутаться в одеяле и свалиться на пол.

Эрик покачал головой и притворно тяжко вздохнул.

\- На столе в кухне, - сообщил он, покидая комнату. – У тебя есть пять минут.

Собраться они смогли в рекордное время, да еще и с дорогой назад повезло: никаких пробок в утро понедельника – это невообразимое чудо по меркам мегаполиса. Чарльз как-то не сильно проникся эффектом своего эспрессо, поэтому в машине спокойно задремал. Эрик хмуро на него поглядывал и завидовал до зубовного скрежета.

Когда они припарковались возле черного входа в офис Четвертого канала, был уже почти полдень. Поспешив, они могли застать биг босса до начала перерыва на ланч.

Двадцать седьмой этаж, привычная вежливая улыбка и кивок секретарше.

\- Маргарет, я тебе в тысячный раз говорю, мы не можем поставить там рекламу чаще, чем раз в десять минут! Да, представь себе, мне не плевать, если рейтинги начнут падать!

Гарри Уилсон развернулся и заметил стоящих в дверях посетителей. Поманив их пальцем, он указал на кресла в углу и снова развернулся к окну.

\- Нет, я никак не могу встретиться и обсудить с тобой это за ланчем! Я занятой человек, в конце концов, я опаздываю на другую встречу! Маргарет, имей совесть! – он на секунду замолчал, слушая ответ в трубке. – Ну знаешь ли, это переходит все границы! Все, меня ожидают, я перезвоню тебе позже.

И он оборвал звонок.

Чарльз сложил пальцы домиком и терпеливо наблюдал за всем этим спектаклем, а Эрик откинулся глубже в кресло, положил руки на подлокотники и нацепил свою самую акулью улыбку из арсенала – Гарри это обычно пронимало.

\- Так, Леншерр, Ксавье, мне очень жаль, но меня и правда ждут, поэтому обрисую ситуацию в двух словах.

Эрик заметил, что Гарри довольно много жестикулирует, обычно это говорило о том, что он чрезвычайно нервничает. Титаническим усилием воли Леншерр заставил себя не поднимать бровь в немом вопросе.

\- Вы знаете, что Четвертый канал очень лоялен к вам. Вы нравитесь нам, вы нравитесь публике, вы нравитесь совету директоров, вы подходите в это место по всем параметрам.

Чарльз в соседнем кресле напрягся и прищурил глаза. Они молча переглянулись между собой, соглашаясь на том, что в этом спиче должна последовать как минимум парочка огромных толстых «но».

\- И поскольку вы – чрезвычайно ценные кадры в нашем очень тесном семейном кругу, - Эрик мысленно прикинул количество человек, работающих в этом здании – вышло не менее двух сотен, - то я подумал, что все возможные дискуссии должны проводиться в мирной приватной остановке, верно?

\- Ближе к делу, Гарри, - по-дружески улыбнулся ему Леншерр. Чарльз осторожно пихнул его ногой под столом.

Гарри Уилсон чуть побледнел, но в остальном не высказал своих эмоций.

\- Компания на многое закрывала глаза, мальчики. Ваше… что бы у вас там не происходило с папарацци, настало время это прекращать. Всем было плевать, так как наши рейтинги взлетели до небес, но со временем они снова начали падать, - Гарри принялся суетливо собирать какие-то бумажки на столе.

В дверь осторожно постучали.

\- Да-да, проходи, дорогая! Мы все обсудили с Эммой, и, поскольку я жутко опаздываю на встречу, которую сам же организовал, именно она введет вас в курс дела и расскажет, что делать дальше.

За спиной послышался монотонный стук каблуков, но Чарльз все же не смог сдержать вопрос, выдыхая его так, будто ему дали под дых.

\- Эмма? Вы наняли кого-то новенького разбираться со связями с общественностью?

Стук каблуков затих практически сразу – видимо, женщина осталась стоять возле двери за их спинами.

\- Нет-нет, не глупите - Эмма, наша Эмма Фрост, - Гарри махнул рукой в ее сторону, будто подтверждая свои слова. - В конце концов, не оставлять же ее гарвардский PhD в области медиапсихологии пылиться на полке только потому, что она сейчас работает в чуточку другом направлении, верно?

Чарльз и Эрик пробормотали что-то неразборчиво-утвердительное. Гарри, казалось, остался доволен ситуацией, глянул на часы и пулей выбежал из кабинета. Дверь за ним захлопнулась и в комнате повисла тишина.

Эрик умудрился выйти из ступора первым и изобразить на лице хоть какие-то эмоции, отдаленно подходящие по ситуации.

\- Это что, шутка какая-то? Ты закончила Гарвард? – не удержавшись, выпалил Чарльз. Леншерр видел по его лицу – Ксавье пожалел о своей несдержанности почти сразу же.

Эмма эффектно прошлась по кабинету так, чтобы стать впереди и смотреть на них сверху вниз.

\- Дорогой, тот факт, что я могу идеально нанести подводку в абсолютной темноте еще не говорит о том, что мой айкью где-то на уровне табуретки.

Чарльз покраснел и тут же постарался исправиться:

\- Нет-нет, мы… Я не… Мы никогда не…

\- Прошу тебя, Ксавье, - Эмма подняла руку, призывая к молчанию, и выглядела немного раздраженной всей ситуацией. - Вы меня терпеть не можете - вернее, тот образ, с которым я обычно работаю. Вам никогда, ни разу за - сколько? года три уже? - не приходило в голову увидеть что-то, кроме гламурной картинки. Я имею в виду - все нормально, я привыкла к такому и знала, на что шла с самого начала. У всех у нас свои способы пробиться в этой индустрии, и красивая молодая девушка - это очень органичный и логичный элемент новостного канала. А слишком умные женщины напрягают, не правда ли? Чарльз, солнышко, закрой рот, выглядишь совершенно по-идиотски.

Эрик потер переносицу и в ответ на ошеломленный взгляд Ксавье только развел руками. Он не знал, как прокомментировать эту ситуацию – их извинения Эмме явно не были нужны, а ничего другого попросту не приходило ему в голову.

\- Может, наконец, вы справитесь со своим ущемленным эго и перейдем к делу? –предложила Эмма, стараясь разрядить обстановку.

\- Почему бы и нет? – осторожно сказал Чарльз, все еще пребывая в смешанных чувствах.

\- Чудесно. Тогда вернемся к вашим увлекательным будням, где вы постоянно, постоянно врете, - с ухмылкой подчеркнула Эмма.

\- Как долго ты знала?

\- О, почти с самого начала. Вы странные ребята и развлечения у вас странные, но не мне судить. Попробуем начать с теории, ладно? Несмотря на высокопарную риторику о служении людям, более всего СМИ заботят деньги. Количество денег напрямую зависит от величины и состава аудитории, которая, в свою очередь, обусловливает содержание материала. Тем самым СМИ испытывают на себе огромное давление, заставляющее их быть максимально развлекательными. Логично, правда? Тоже самое применяется и к новостям. Из всего этого не следует, что редакторам и авторам передач плевать на содержание из работы, однако все это рассматривается в… ну, знаете, экономических рамках.

Эрик поерзал на кресле, явно чувствуя себя некомфортно. Фрост заметила это и вздохнула.

\- Ладно, попробуем по-другому. Когда вы впервые начали пудрить мозги папарацци… - Эмма задумалась. – Кстати, начали вы же с меня, да? Тогда, на Рождество? – она продолжила, мельком взглянув на них. – Да, так я и думала. То есть, месяца два назад Четвертый канал решил спустить вам все с рук и смотреть на эту ситуацию сквозь пальцы, потому что, несмотря на скандальность новостей, вы, ребята, были просто золотой жилой. Рейтинги подскочили до небывалых высот и, честно говоря, всем нам это было выгодно.

Чарльз и Эрик покивали, эта часть была для них более-менее очевидна.

\- Надеюсь, это понятно, почему люди в свое время на вас помешались?

Чарльз никак не отреагировал на вопрос, а Эрик неуверенно кивнул. Эмма Фрост снова вздохнула.

\- Хорошо, представьте себе, что вы – домохозяйка из Орегона. В вашей жизни ничего не происходит, муж ходит на работу, а вы целый день готовите, вышиваете крестиком и смотрите ток-шоу, ходите за покупками и пьете чай с подружками по пятницам. А теперь вы слышите, что ваш любимый ведущий новостей, - Эмма окинула взглядом подобравшегося Эрика, - экс-заключенный, который сбежал в Вегас со своим бойфрендом, - теперь Фрост внимательно разглядывала Чарльза, - тоже не последней публичной персоной, у которого еще и трое детей с прошлого брака осталось. И все это после ссоры с Рейвен Ксавье, известной моделью. Ну что за скандал! Доходит по чуть-чуть?

Эрик с Чарльзом переглянулись.

\- Замечательно, едем дальше. По сути, чем больше и невероятнее была сплетня, тем больше ей в первое время верили – потому что ну никто же не мог такое сочинить, верно? Это просто крышесносно, такие новости в двадцать первом веке! Диковинка просто. Вот наша домохозяйка из Орегона бы так никогда не сделала, бла-бла, дальше пошла спекуляция. Что же произошло через пару месяцев, через пару десятков или даже сотен подобных сенсаций? Куда делась наша домохозяйка теперь?

\- Она перестала нам верить, - тихо и ошеломленно произнес Эрик.

\- Умничка! Возьми конфетку! – усмехнулась ему Эмма. – Вы что, и правда думали, что сможете свои сказки бесконечно сочинять? Я практически уверена, что в последних заголовках видела что-то о том, что вы с Чарльзом – опасные мутанты. Ксавье владеет телепатией, а тебе, Эрик, подчиняется железо? Такими темпами, если вас не прервать, через пару дней вы будете клясться, что являетесь первыми марсианами, высадившимися на Землю.

\- Вообще-то мы уже… - довольно начал было Чарльз, но Эрик только с улыбкой покачал головой, давая понять, что это был не лучший момент для рассказа про заголовки в «Celebrities Weekly» на прошлой неделе («Пришельцы среди нас – эксклюзивное интервью»).

\- Фактически, мы с вами наблюдаем эффект насыщенности массовой коммуникации – это когда повторение каких-либо аргументов достигает предела, после которого у аудитории может возникнуть крайне негативная реакция. Теперь понятно, почему рейтинги начали стремительно падать в последние пару дней?

Чарльз постарался незаметно наклониться к Эрику и заговорщически громко прошептать:

\- Думаешь, последней каплей стал тот раз, когда я сообщил, что собираюсь открыть школу Ксавье для одаренных подростков, а ты будешь преподавателем?

Эрик изо всех сил старался не засмеяться, а Эмма еще раз глубоко вздохнула, будто успокаивая сама себя. В некоторых ситуациях, она очень напоминала Леншерру Мойру.

\- Суть в том, мальчики, что руководство намекает, что пора бы свернуть эту лавочку чудес. Гарри и его совет директоров пришли к решению, что вам нужно дать официальное интервью. Наш отдел пиара уже все уладил и сегодня же вечером вас пропихнули в эфир к Нику Бергману.

\- Нику Бергману? – утрочнил Эрик.

\- Да, а что? – спросила Эмма, сверяясь со своим планшетом с записями. – У вас какие-то личные терки?

\- Да вроде нет, просто… Это довольно необычный выбор, - дипломатично выразил свои мысли Эрик.

\- Ну, это не сильно что-либо меняет. Ник – довольно адекватный мужчина, многое понимает, прощает и великолепно заглаживает углы. Его шоу достаточно комедийное для вас двоих, но достаточно серьезное и популярное, чтобы информацию, которую вы постараетесь донести, восприняли всерьез. Не вижу, какие у вас с ним могут возникнуть проблемы.

Чарльз еле заметно встрепенулся и сел ровнее.

\- Прости, а какую конкретно мы пытаемся донести информацию? – спросил он, возможно, чуть резче, чем стоило.

\- Если вкратце, то Гарри считает, что стоит выбрать какую-нибудь версию поправдоподобнее из всей чепухи, что вы несли в последнее время, и держаться за нее, как за спасательный круг на «Титанике». Он считает, что аудитория купится, хотя на это и уйдет пара-тройка недель.

Эрик нахмурился, глядя на внешне практически бесстрастное лицо Эммы.

\- «Он считает»? – переспросил у нее Леншерр.

\- Да, таково его личное мнение.

\- А что считаешь ты? – подхватил эстафету Ксавье.

\- Прости? – переспросила его Эмма, явно удивленная тем фактом, что у нее тоже решили спросить.

\- Ну, Гарри, может быть, и биг босс, но, судя по всему, у тебя все еще гарвардское PhD в медиапсихологии, нельзя же просто списывать это со счетов. По-моему, это делает тебя большим специалистом, чем он, разве нет?

Ни один мускул на лице Эммы не дрогнул, но Чарльзу все равно показалось, что мысленно она чуть оттаяла. 

\- Мое мнение немного… отличается. Если бы кто-либо, чисто случайно, спросил меня, что бы я сделала чисто гипотетически в этой совершенно гипотетической, наобум смоделированной ситуации, похожей на вашу, - Эмма внимательно подчеркивала нужные слова, вглядываясь в лица Чарльза и Эрика и пытаясь понять, может ли она им доверять.

Приняв какое-то для себя решение, она продолжила:

\- То я бы сказала, что схема Гарри… работать не будет. Люди бунтуют против вашей постоянной лжи, а вы все равно пытаетесь им скормить одну из них? Это немного странное и нелогичное решение.

Эрик внимательно покивал, понимая, к чему она клонит.

\- То, что я сейчас скажу, в ближайшем будущем не принесет компании ничего хорошего, возможно даже, понизит рейтинги чуть сильнее, но это точно… сработает. Скажите, что это был тщательно продуманный план для раскрутки канала и привлечения зрителей. Это циничный сценарий, но ни у кого не возникнет лишних вопросов, потому что все подсознательно знают, что масс-медиа пользуется грязными приемчиками.

Чарльз согласно хмыкнул.

\- Спасибо, Эм, - неожиданно тепло для самого себя сказал он.

Она кивнула ему и повернулась спиной к каким-то бумагам на столе Гарри, показывая, что разговор закончен. Ксавье молча кивнул Эрику на выход, намекая, что сейчас догонит.

\- Хэй, ты нам сейчас здорово помогла вроде бы… - начал было Чарльз. – Просто… Слушай, Эмма… - он вздохнул и поднял на нее взгляд и впервые посмотрел с искренней улыбкой прямо в глаза. – Прости нас, если сможешь. Я, да и Эрик тоже, были сильно неправы насчет тебя.

Эмма медленно кивнула, и в этот раз Чарльз был уверен, что взгляд ее потеплел.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Медиа-психология – реальная штука  
> https://www.google.cz/search?q=%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%B0%D0%BF%D1%81%D0%B8%D1%85%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%B8%D1%8F&oq=%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%B0%D0%BF%D1%81%D0%B8%D1%85%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%B8%D1%8F&aqs=chrome.0.69i59j0j69i61l3j0.4132j0j7&sourceid=chrome&ie=UTF-8
> 
> Некоторые идеи и цитаты Эммы были позаимствованы из книги Ричарда Харриса «Психология массовых коммуникаций», можете найти ее здесь http://evartist.narod.ru/text5/04.htm
> 
> Красивые слова про эффект насыщения я нашла вот здесь http://psyfactor.org/lib/psy-effects.htm
> 
> И да, если до сих пор это не было понятно – я не психолог и не социолог по образованию и не имею с этим ничего общего. Так что если я там где-то налажала – смело говорите.


	7. Отсчет Закончен (2)

Как только Эрик придержал для Чарльза дверь, и они вылезли из автомобиля, к ним сразу же подлетела парочка дежурных папарацци. Ксавье было их даже немного жаль – на улице было все еще довольно холодно, а в работе журналиста такого профиля приходилось часами стоять на морозе в ожидании сенсации.

\- Мистер Ксавье, погодите минуточку! Мистер Ксавье, мы точно знаем, что вы с мистером Леншерром состоите в романтических отношениях.

Чарльз тут же принял вид обиженного до глубины души. Эрик фыркнул у него за спиной.

\- Да как вы смеете разбрасываться такими дерзкими, ничем не подкрепленными предположениями?!

В последнее время у него получалось все лучше и лучше играть свои роли. Так недолго и в актерское загреметь. Чарльз тут же решил, что если у него не выйдет с телевидением – уйдет сниматься в голливудские фильмы. Что-то ему подсказывало, что такая жизни не сильно будет отличаться от той, которую он проживает сейчас.

Женщина с микрофоном подавилась воздухом.

\- Да у меня есть на видео штук десять записанных вами признаний в вечной любви!

Чарльз притворно насупился, повернулся к Эрику, словно прося поддержки. Леншерр пожал плечами и сделал вид, что они вообще не знакомы. Предатель.

\- Правда, что ли? – переспросил он у женщины, и та активно закивала, явно считая, что она прижала к стенке самого Чарльза Ксавье. – Тогда зачем вы спрашиваете?

Женщина моргнула. Затем еще раз.

\- Ну, если у вас есть ваше замечательное доказательство, да еще и многократное, то зачем мы вам вообще нужны? Мы пойдем? А то нас там ждут, знаете ли.

Ослепительно улыбнувшись, он потянул Эрика за рукав.

Мойра ждала их возле входа в студию. Отчасти, это была ее работа, но Чарльз понимал, что в первую очередь она находилась здесь, чтобы поддержать их.

\- Эфир через час, а вам еще гримироваться и разговаривать с Ником! В темпе давайте, двигайтесь! – прикрикнула она и сверилась с часами на запястье.

Не то, чтобы Чарльз провел следующий час, нервничая, совсем нет. Разве что самую малость. Все-таки ему предстояло отвечать не на самые легкие вопросы в мире.

Ник оказался довольно приятным мужчиной. Чарльз еще никогда с ним не встречался, а вот Эрик уже имел честь. Они с Леншерром с первой же минуты молчаливо улыбались друг другу, как старые друзья, у которых есть совместные истории и шутки. Пожав ему руку, Эрик тут же представил Чарльза.

Они кратко обсудили какие темы затрагивать нельзя, но при этом конкретный перечень вопросов никто им с Эриком не предоставил. Чарльз уже открыл было рот, чтобы об этом сообщить, но его отозвала в сторонку Мойра.

Оглянувшись по сторонам, она всунула ему в руки фляжку.

\- Выглядишь неважно, давай залпом.

\- Мойра! Спасибо, конечно, большое, но я определенно абсолютно в порядке. Я в порядке, ладно? Это всего лишь какое-то интервью, прошу тебя, я в норме. Совершенно спокоен.

\- Ты только что сказал «я в порядке» в четырех разных вариациях, Чарльз. В течение одной минуты. Ты совершенно точно не в порядке. А теперь глотай, это твой любимый бурбон. 

Ксавье поморщился, но покорно сделал, как она сказала. Иногда он задумывался о том, как страшно жить в мире, где вокруг снуют люди, которые не просто о тебе заботятся, а еще и вдобавок к этому хорошо тебя знают. Просто кошмарно.

К ним подошел Эрик, явно потеряв Чарльза.

\- О, так и знал, что ты где-то спиваешься, - ласково сказал он, отбирая фляжку и делая большой глоток.

Чарльз прислонился к нему спиной и наконец-то спокойно выдохнул.

\- Да уж, эрикотерапия намного более действительное средство, - язвительно прокомментировала Мойра. – Главное, вы помните вот что. Я довольно долго следила за вашими заявлениями на камеру – вы действительно, действительно неплохие лжецы. Поэтому прошу вас, если сегодня зададут какие-то невыгодные вам или неудобные вопросы – а их зададут, ибо в этом смысл всей затеи – просто скажите, что это было пьяное пари и вам очень жаль, если оно задело чьи-то чувства.

Эрик попробовал прервать ее:

\- Мойра, я не думаю, что это самое…

\- Люди поверят вам, люди всегда вам верят. Если это окажется безобидным розыгрышем, никто не будет держать на вас зла, поймите, что…

Ассистент Ника прервал этот поток сознания и ценных советов Мойры МакТаггерт в самом разгаре.

\- Эфир через три минуты. Все по своим местам.

МакТаггерт с ассистентом отошли подальше, обсуждая какое-то освещение и детали оборудования.

Ксавье еле сдерживался, чтобы на всех не накричать. Как же ему надоело, что у окружающих всегда есть мнение насчет того, как им стоит поступить, что сказать, как стать и улыбнуться, и, в конечном итоге, как вообще прожить их с Эриком собственную жизнь.

Леншерр незаметно взял его за руку и сжал ее.

\- Чарльз?

\- Да?

\- Все, что будет происходить на этой сцене, зависит от нас. Это интервью будет выглядеть так, как мы захотим, чтобы оно выглядело, и ни дюймом, ни секундой меньше или больше. Мы можем управлять всем процессом, понимаешь? Не они.

Ксавье улыбнулся и прислонился лбом к плечу Эрика.

\- Ты отвратительный манипулятор, - пробубнил он в пиджак Леншерра.

\- Ну на тебе же работает, значит, не такой уж и отвратительный. А теперь пойдем, на нас сейчас снова орать будут.

Они прошли за кулисы.

\- …гости сегодняшней программы, звезды Четвертого канала с нашумевшей репутацией. Встречайте: Чарльз Ксавье и Эрик Леншерр.

Толпа разразилась аплодисментами и улюлюканьем. Чарльз и Эрик немного помахали залу, прежде чем усесться на предложенную софу.

\- Здравствуй, Ник.

Они обменялись рукопожатиями.

\- Очень приятно, Чарльз. Эрик. Спасибо, что пришли.

\- Спасибо, что пригласил нас, - тут же отозвался привычной фразой Леншерр.

Чарльз задумался о том, насколько автоматизировано это приветствие у знаменитостей. Где-то на том же уровне, что и у британцев ответ на вопрос «как дела?». Эта мысль заставила его усмехнуться.

\- Надо признаться, я жутко нервничал, - сказал Ник, показушно ослабляя галстук. - Понимаете, дело в том, что я редко где встречаю ваши фамилии по отдельности и я очень боялся их случайно перепутать.

Толпа послушно хихикнула.

\- Говорят, за последние пару месяцев было много обсуждений, касающихся ваших эпических отношений. Если я не ошибаюсь, все таблоиды этим пестрели?

\- Да? Правда? Интересно, где это? А мы даже и не заметили, - легко влился в шутливый разговор Чарльз.

Эрик хитро ему улыбнулся, одобряя.

\- Не могли бы вы рассказать с самого начала, как же так получилось, что в СМИ циркулирует огромное множество различной информации о вас?

«Ха!» - подумал Чарльз.

\- Момент истины, да? – он посмотрел на Эрика. Тот откинулся на спинку дивана и явно давал Чарльзу простор для креативности. Это не значит, что он делал вид, что не имеет никакого отношения к происходящему, он просто предоставлял Ксавье возможность вести диалог и был готов поддержать, если что-то вдруг пойдет не так. Чарльз не смог сдержать улыбку, глядя на это.

Зал послушно похлопал и затаил дыхание. Все камеры были обращены на них, софиты слепили просто нещадно, и Ксавье решил, что если уж они устраивают тут феерический спектакль, то нужно развлечься по полной.

\- Когда пару лет назад мы пришли работать на Четвертый канал, нас никто не знал. Как не прискорбно, но это факт – мы работали в разных телевизионных компаниях до этого, но никогда не были «обложками», «лицами» канала, - начал Ксавье, делая вид, что он задумывается о том, о чем говорит. – Через пару месяцев работы на Четвертом канале все изменилось. Нас стали узнавать на улице, просить фото и автографы, передавали пожелания удачи и сообщали, что каждый день смотрят наши выпуски новостей. Надо признаться, подобное внимание было лестным, даже очень. Первое время.

Он оглянулся на Эрика. Краем глаза он увидел настороженную Мойру за кулисами. Она явно пока что не понимала, к чему они ведут, но по привычке вела себя очень настороженно. 

\- Но потом за благословлением шоу-бизнеса пришло и его проклятье – папарацци, - легко перехватил его спич Леншерр, - ищейки, люди, которые каждую секунду рассчитывают на то, что ты оступишься и именно им выпадет честь запечатлеть это на камеру. Люди, называющие себя доблестным словом "репортеры", и при этом роющиеся на свалке наших школьных альбомов или бывших подружек в колледже.

\- Наверняка, не все папарацци такие, - вставил свои пять копеек Чарльз, пытаясь сгладить углы.

\- Но других мы за эти пару лет не встречали, - припечатал Эрик, и Ксавье не оставалось ничего, кроме как кивнуть.

\- В какой-то момент, месяца… два? Да, два месяца назад наша личная жизнь грозила стать достоянием общественности. И у нас было только два сценария. Первый: делать то же, что и все голливудские звезды – оправдываться, искать виноватых в этой утечке, судиться с различными газетами и, в общих чертах, хорошенько трепать себе нервы.

Аудитория попалась довольно отзывчивая, она охала, ахала, вздыхала и периодически смеялась в нужные моменты. Чарльз был доволен.

\- А был еще и второй вариант, - со своей фирменной улыбкой продолжил Эрик. – Можно было завалить папарацци массой информации. Они бы элементарно ею подавились, - он улыбнулся еще шире. Чарльзу показалось, что несколько впечатлительных дамочек в первых рядах тихо вскрикнули.

Чарльз взглянул на Ника, который молча слушал их, явно давая возможность выговориться и не собираясь прерывать их речь. Бергман поощрительно ему кивнул, мол, продолжайте ваше шоу, я тут посижу тихонько в сторонке. Эмма была права – это не ведущий, а просто золото.

Чарльз встал со своего места и сделал пару шагов вперед, поближе к аудитории. Обращался он в первую очередь тоже к ним.

\- Если вкратце, то мы решили поставить эксперимент и поверить, насколько все запущено. Как показала практика последних месяцев - ребята, да вы же готовы любую чепуху съесть, не глядя. Поднимите руки, кто слышал, что Эрик - беглый преступник? – как минимум дюжина рук взметнулось вверх. - Кто считал, что мы с Эриком познакомились, когда я спас его из пожара в колледже? – еще человек семь неуверенно подняли руки. - Кто поверил в то, что мы оба спим с продюсером канала?

О, да тут должна была набраться пара десятков! Чарльз разочарованно покачал головой. Люди начинали перешептываться в недоумении.

\- Судя по последним сплетням, детей мы усыновляем только пачками по десять штук, да? Вроде как оптом дешевле, что ли? Раз пять мы сообщали всем вам откровенно противоположные друг другу вещи, и никого это особо не смущало. Одумайтесь, народ!

\- Наша проблема, - спокойно перевел внимание на себя Эрик, давая Чарльзу время прийти в себя. – Проблема, в первую очередь, двадцать первого века в том, что информации теперь много. Чтобы она привлекала внимание, она должна быть кричащей, скандальной, как можно более пестрой и красочной. Папарацци и глянцевым бульварным газеткам абсолютно все равно, где и как добывать сенсацию, какую информацию для этого использовать, стоит ли проверять ее достоверность, и кто за нее ручается. Именно таким образом были опубликованы большинство новостей о нас в последние пару месяцев.

Чарльз краем глаза заметил, что Ник, оставаясь за кадром, осторожно указывает на свои часы. Значит, пора сворачивать лавочку.

\- Мораль сей басни такова, детки – не верьте всему, что слышите, - серьезно сказал Чарльз и лучезарно улыбнулся.

\- Как мы тогда можем верить вам сейчас? – спросил Ник Бергман, впервые подавая голос за все это время.

\- А вы и не можете, - довольно ответил ему Эрик.

Чарльз было подумал, что они перегнули палку, но Ник искренне рассмеялся.

\- Гоняясь за сенсациями папарацци забывают о том, что знаменитости - тоже обычные люди, - философски начал Ксавье. - Мы едим, пьем, дышим и спим, так же, как и все вы. У нас тоже есть свои скелеты в шкафу, о которых мы предпочли бы, чтобы никто не знал. И – о боже, какой сюрприз! – у нас тоже есть личная жизнь и право на сохранение ее в тайне. Преследуя знаменитостей, папарацци тем самым лишают нас всех этих возможностей. Задумайтесь об этом на досуге.

Перешептывания в зале стали громче, несколько людей даже зааплодировали. Эрик удивленно попытался разглядеть их в толпе.

\- С нами были Эрик Леншерр и Чарльз Ксавье, мы вернемся с другими обсуждениями после рекламы. Оставайтесь с нами, - быстро закончил интервью Ник и продолжил улыбаться в камеру, пока ему не сказали, что рекламный ролик уже пошел.

На сцену вышел ассистент Ника и сообщил, что для гостей есть специально приготовленный фуршетный зал прямо по коридору. Толпа послушно поднялась со своих мест.

\- Неплохо, ребята, - повернулся Бергман к своим собеседникам с чуть более серьезным выражением лица, чем раньше. – Я рад, что вы решили сказать все эти вещи именно на моем шоу.  
Чарльз и Эрик пожали ему руки и направились к выходу. Уже возле самых кулис до слуха Ксавье донесся обрывок фразы.

\- …Милли, я думаю, что нам-таки стоит отписаться от рассылки «Gossip Today»…

Он поспешил догнать Эрика, будучи чрезвычайно довольным собой.

Конец.


End file.
